We Only Learn From The Bitch
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Katherine's Youngest Daughter Anelie Saw Her Being Taken By The Salvatore Brothers Having Been At The Masquerade Party. Getting Help From Her Big Sister Nadia They Show Up To The Tomb To Rescue Mama Petrova Only To Interrupt The Doppelgangers History Lesson. Katherine Is Freed And After Compulsion On Elena What More Mischief Will She And Her Daughter's Conjure Up In Mystic Falls?
1. We Only Look Out For Ourselves

"They took her," I announced

"What?"

"Those stupid Salvatore boys—that damn witch Lucy did something to her and then they took her away." I explained

My sister crossed her arms, "And you know this how?"

I rolled my eyes, "I went to the party, okay? I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it did! They took Mom—do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? They fucking took her to that damn Tomb under the old church!" I cried

She rolled her eyes, "Ane calm down, you're working yourself up, and it is okay we can get her out."

"We can?" I croaked my sister nodded, "Of course we can," she wrapped her arms around me, "—we can do anything."

That's right I told myself, we can do anything that we set our mind to.

After figuring out the spell needed to get our mother out we took off a couple mornings later to the ruined church. I could sense her presence right away, she was close.

"Can you sense her?" Nadia asked I nodded leading the way, "Yes, she's down there." I said pointing down a stone stairwell, "Perfect—that was easy." Said Nadia following down the steps behind me

"I want you to tell me about Klaus,"

"Mmm—you've been busy."

I stopped before we got to the bottom, "There is someone down here already—talking to Mom…"

"Who is it?" Nadia whispered

I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"It's a long story…Klaus and I. It's dated all the way back to 1492 after I left Bulgaria—or thrown out."

"Thrown out?"

"My family—your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock—_shame."_

"It was kept secret?"

"Mhm, my baby was given away…I was banished to England and I had to adjust so I quickly became English and it was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first before I realized what he was—and what he wanted from me—and then I ran like hell."

"Although you turned—what a year and a half later, being that you were pregnant with your favorite little girl?" I asked making myself and Nadia known

She smiled softly, "There you are—I was beginning to think my kids forgot about me."

I exchanged glances with Nadia, "I just so happened to see everything and I about freaked the hell out."

"You went to the party?" Mom demanded

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"I told you not to go."

I scoffed, "You're so welcome for seeing your unconscious ass being taken here. Nope—no thanks necessary I was only looking out for my _mother_."

"Wait a minute—I thought you said your baby was given away…" Spoke up a girl that looked exactly like Mom did, "Oh you must be Elena," I cooed with a smile

"I did say that—she found us a few years ago." Mama informed her doppelganger

Elena looked over at Nadia and I, "You both—you both are Katherine's daughters?"

I nodded, "We have different Daddy's though."

"Well…who is your dad?" she directed at me, I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "That naïve idiot by the name of Trevor."

"Rose's friend Trevor—that Trevor?" Elena asked for clarification

I nodded, "Yeah…him."

"You know he's dead…?"

I shrugged, "I'm surprised he lasted that long…being that you know he was disloyal to his Lord Elijah," I said with an English accent.

"But he's your father…how can you be so harsh?" Elena demanded

"Because he faked his death centuries ago—Trevor was never a father to me. I hate him with everything in me." I informed

"So you don't even care that your mother ruined their lives?"

I shrugged and looked down at my mom, "We look out for ourselves Elena that is always how it's been; especially when a hybrid psycho path is after you."

"You mean Klaus?"

"Yes—him; that god damn selfish asshole who cares of no single person but himself."

"Okay calm down there Anelie, you're working yourself up again…" said Nadia

I sighed, "Right…"

Nadia and I chanted together in a spell that would release my mother from the tomb that imprisoned her, "Concentrate Anelie we're almost done," Nadia reminded me I nodded and I began to chant again. My body grew weak and I had to fight to keep my balance. Even though my eyes were closed the room was spinning I heard Mom telling me that it's okay and to do my best. I did.

"Mommy" I whimpered and then arms grasped my body. I smiled "You're out." She nodded "All thanks to you both."

"Damon and Stefan will put you back you know; they will make Bonnie replace the spell."

Mom looked over at Elena "Not if they don't know I'm out." She blurred to Elena, Elena's back laid flat against the wall.

"You can't compel me Katherine."

Mom chuckled and she grasped the necklace around Elena's neck and yanked it off harshly she took her other hand and made Elena look straight into her own pair of identical brown eyes by holding her chin

"You will not tell anyone that Anelie and Nadia let me out of the tomb. I'm still imprisoned. I told you about Klaus and he will come after you. If you run he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, on anyone and everyone that you have ever loved…just like he did to my family."

Elena starred back at her with an empty gaze "Everyone I ever loved…" she repeated "You will remember our discussion but you will not speak a word of our little discussion to anyone." She placed the necklace back around Elena's neck "Goodnight Elena."

with that we left.


	2. Sisterly Love

I had no clue what was planned for the following time to come. Mom compelled Elena and then made her forget that it happened. I had a feeling that she had something big planned, something that revolved around Elena and handing her over to Klaus. Although I liked the idea of finally being able to not have to run from ever cracking stick we heard, I felt that handing Elena over was cruel. Her life was just as great of something to fight for as our lives are. Mom got out of the sacrifice and Elena should be able to get out of it too.

"Mom" I whispered

I had crawled into bed with her the night we freed her from the tomb the room was dark but I knew she was still awake I watched her eyes open and look at me she pulled me close to her bringing her one arm around me

"What's wrong baby?"

"Uhm, well, I hope you do not disown me for saying this but, I feel a bit sorry for Elena." I admitted

"You do?"

I nodded "Yes a little and to be honest with you Mommy, I think we should find a way to protect her. She is after all your doppelganger…"

"I thought we only looked out for ourselves?"

"We do! But Elena is ourselves she's one of us. Had it not been for you or Nadia Elena would not exist."

"Anelie we are so close to having our freedom." She placed her hand on the side of my face and brushed my cheek with her thumb. "Let's take it."

"But mommy Klaus will kill her."

"Anelie what is this really about, why do you feel the need to protect her?"

"Because when I look at her I picture you in the same situation; someone helped you they helped us and I would feel horrible if we let Elena, who did not ask to be born, endure a fate that you were able to get away from."

I was not able to distinguish what my mom was thinking, it could either be that she was going to agree with me or, it could be that she was going to tell me to let Elena endure her destiny "better you die then I" a motto that Petrovas have used since my mom was born.

"Get some sleep; we will finish talking about this in the morning."

"You promise?" I demanded

She showed me her pinky finger and smiled softly "I promise."

I curled my pinky around hers.

I cuddled in closer to my mom my head laid on her chest while she held me in her arms "I love you Anie."

"I love you too mommy." I leaned up and kissed her

I made my mom talk about it the following morning and this time with my sister.

"So, let me get this straight; You, Anelie, want to protect our mother's doppelganger after we told her that we only look out for ourselves because, you feel that it is our fault for her birth?"

"Pretty much!" I exclaimed

Nadia chuckled "I didn't ask to be born."

"Well neither did I but here I am." I said with much needed attitude

Now it was mom's turn to scoff "Okay enough, the one who is responsible for this is Klaus, now I may hate Elena but Anelie has a point." Mom said

I smiled "Thank you!"

"Okay, I get that but, we already said that we're handing her over for your freedom, Katherine."

"Children have a way of changing their parent's minds, Anelie cares for Elena to some extent and if she is going to protect her from the same fate that I ran from, why not help her? She is my daughter it's my job to help."

"Well I'm not her mother—"

"No you're my sister" I reminded "And my big sister no less so I think that you should actually be forced into helping me."

Nadia laughed "If you think I'm going to help protect a whiny little doppelganger carbon-copy you're greatly mistaken little sis. I'm not helping to protect Elena, forget it."

"Mommy!" I exclaimed

"Oh Anelie stop acting like such a baby!" Nadia reprimanded

Anelie looked up at her mother with big eyes "She's calling me names Mommy make her stop!"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Okay, Nadia, I won't make you help but it would mean a lot to your sister."

Nadia looked at Anelie and then to Katherine back to Anelie and then again at Katherine "And if I were to say no...?"

"Then that is your choice but, again, your little sister would like you to help."

Nadia returned her gaze to Anelie who was giving big glassy eyes "Please Nadia! Please, please, please?" She begged with her hands folded together "Don't make me beg!" She whined

"You already are…" Nadia commented dryly

"Come on just say you'll help me to protect Elena? I'll love you forever!"

"You're so whiny…"

Anelie face turned serious "Not at whiny as Elena."

A chuckle slipped from Nadia's lips causing a smile to crack

"So will you help?" Anelie asked again

Nadia sighed, unfolded her eyes "Fine…I'll help you protect that whiny doppelganger…" she groaned

Anelie smiled wide "Yay! Thank you so much Nadia, I'll repay you with eternal love!" she exclaimed with her arms wrapped around Nadia's torso "Oh…is that all?" she asked sarcastically

Anelie giggled "That's all."

"Okay, so, it's settled then, now all we have to do is come up with some kind of plan" Katherine informed

"Do you have one Anelie?" Nadia asked

"Um, well, you see—I didn't exactly get that far…"

"You don't have any kind of plan?" Nadia demanded

"I didn't think you guys would agree to the idea…" Anelie spoke defensively "So no I don't have a plan."

Katherine sighed "Alright well, then, we will just us mine."

"You have a plan?" Nadia wondered and Katherine smiled "Of course I do, I'm Katherine Pierce, I always have a plan." She said proudly

"Elena you have to tell us exactly what happened in the tomb yesterday, what the hell Katherine told you."

Elena stayed silent as she looked up at the Salvatore boys. Her lips were sealed and it wasn't like she had a choice.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Damon demanded

"Because I—I just can't"

_You will not speak a word of our little discussion to anyone_

The words Katherine had said replayed in her head like a broken record, she took her eyes from Stefan and Damon and rose from the couch pushing past them

"Where are you going?"

Elena opened the front door and looked over her shoulder "I don't have to answer to you, last I checked I'm not your little kid."

She slammed the door behind her and walked quickly to her car to drive away from the boarding house just moments later.

Stefan had found her in the tomb just after Katherine and her daughters fled the scene. It had annoyed Elena that somehow he managed to figure it out but not only that but that he tried to figure out where she was. Elena was a big girl and could take care of herself and yes maybe she got into a bit of trouble with Katherine having managed to compel her but whatever, she survived.

Not soon enough did Elena pull into her driveway. She took the keys from the ignition and sighed leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Within the last seven months Elena went from a normal teenager living a normal life, yes grieving her parents death but she was still a normal teenage girl and now she had been sucked into a supernatural world that consisted of an Original Vampire coming after her, an evil look-alike doppelganger thing that still she didn't quite understand trying to hand her over to the original vampire that was after her, her best friend being turned into a Vampire and finding out that her other best friend is not only psychic but a witch. You really did have to be careful of what you wished for, a little excitement is nice but this was, well, a bit too much.

Startling Elena from her peace her eyes shot to the passenger window where the face of none other than her doppelganger was smirking and waving her fingers

Elena unlocked the door and Katherine let herself into the car

"I'm surprised to see you out in the open." Elena commented dryly "I thought you didn't want anyone to know you are were out of the tomb."

"You're right. I don't and because you seem to care so much of my well being let me assure you that nobody saw me sneaking into your room last night to watch you sleep."

"You did what?" Elena shouted wide eyed Katherine began to laugh

"I'm just kidding Elena calm down. I was in bed snuggling with my baby last night."

Elena let out a dramatic exhale and groaned leaning her head on the steering wheel "Why are you here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…"

Elena peeked up with an amused little smile over her lips

"What?" Katherine asked amusingly

"You sounded like Damon."

"Well he did learn everything that he knows from me." She commented simply

"So can I ask you something?"

"It depends"

"What exactly are you going to gain from that little compulsion you put me under?"

"The satisfaction of watching you know more than you can let lose to your friends and not having any control over it what so ever." Katherine ginned evilly

"You get satisfaction out of that?" Elena wondered disgustedly

Katherine shrugged a shoulder "Why wouldn't I? I'm evil, remember? Watching people crumble is one of the things that satisfies me the most amongst a few_ other_ things."

Elena rolled her eyes shaking her head "You aren't evil" she commented under her breath

Katherine's grin vanished "What?"

"If you were so evil Katherine," Elena began as she opened up the car door stepping out "Then you wouldn't be bragging about how much satisfaction you get from being evil. Obviously it is just a lame attempt at getting attention." And what the she slammed the door shut

Katherine scoffed rushing out of the car and slamming her door shut only to follow Elena "Excuse me? Why the hell would I want attention?"

Elena smiled amusingly at Katherine's reaction "I don't know, that is a question that only you can answer."

The two girls stopped at the front door while Elena took her time unlocking the door "I don't need attention Elena Gilbert. I'm not that kind of girl."

The young doppelganger glanced over her shoulder "Who said anything about wanting attention from boys?" She played

Katherine's expression fell into a disbelieving stare at her young doppelganger

Elena giggled "See? You just admitted it yourself."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest pointing her nose up "I admitted nothing, I have my little Anelie that I would much rather get attention from than some stupid asshole of a boy that I'll end up feeding to the dogs later."

Elena wondered up to her bedroom with Katherine at her heels "Well then of course that makes _them _the assholes, right?"

"And by the way" She started again "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your children or plotting to hand me over to Klaus?"

Katherine scoffed "You act as if my company is so horrible Elena and like handing you over is my onl goal here in Mystic Falls," Elena cocked a brow at the Vampire

Said Vampire rolled her eyes shaking her head softly "Anelie is enrolling herself in school and don't ask me why because I have not a single clue and I'm bored-Nadia is off dong god knows what and-"

"Mystic Falls High School?" Elena demanded wide-eyed

"Well that's the only high school in town right?"

Elena nodded

"Then duh."

Elena sighed "Now that's something I never thought would happen."

"What?"

"Oh I don't know," Elena scrunched her nose "Just going to High School with my evil doppelganger's daughter—nothing unusual or anything..."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, you will actually like her far more than you like me." Katherine stated

"Oh? Well the fact that you even allowed her to attend high school sort of baffles me."

"Yes because I'm going to deny my daughter an education."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Katherine "Yes because she's five-hundred years old and in desperate need to know Algebra."

"I don't really know Math…Nadia does a little but Anelie is actually pretty good at schooling. Over the centuries I home schooled her or she taught herself and I let her attend other public schools."

Elena shook her head "Come on Katherine, stop with the charade. You want something, you're up to something what is it?"

Katherine smirked "You ask as if I'm going to tell."

"So you are up to something."

"I never said that."

"Nor did you deny it either," Elena contradicted

Katherine glared over at Elena as Elena simply starred back and their face off lasting for several more moments before Katherine let out a deep and dramatic exhale as she rose from the bed "Fine Elena, if you must know—I am up to something but ignorance is bliss my darling, enjoy it."

Elena mocked her exhale "Whatever, somehow someway I will find out myself."

Katherine leaned over and Elena tensed a bit, Katherine cupped her hand over her mouth and Elena's ear "Or Anelisia will spill the beans in English."

Elena looked over but the place that Katherine had been standing was empty, she glanced around the room but her bedroom door was wide open while the window was shut and suddenly she heard the front door slam. Katherine was gone and tomorrow Elena would be attending class with her daughter, what could possibly go wrong with a Petrova Vampire at Mystic High?


	3. First Day

"You don't have to do this…going to High School with a bunch of stuck up Humans seems so extreme." Nadia spoke from the driver's seat glancing to and from the rear view mirror at Anelie

Anelie let out a laugh "You act as if Humans are so horrible, Nadia. Let's not forget that we all were once humans too." Anelie paused "Besides, I need to gain Elena's trust if this plan of Mom's is truly going to work."

"Whether or not you gain her trust Anelie this will work and if she doesn't trust us when this is all over then I don't know what will." Katherine explained from the passenger seat.

Soon they pulled up to Mystic Falls High School and Anelie sighed "Wish me luck," she mumbled stepping out of the car

"Good luck." Katherine and Nadia chimed in unison

Anelie Petrova held her chin high and made her way into the building and already people were noticing the new girl. But she was the youngest daughter of Katherine Pierce, she was a Petrova and made of nothing but that famous Petrova Fire and she was not going to let some nosy people intimidate her, she was the intimidation.

Elena Gilbert went straight for her locker and sighed as she glanced at her reflection in the little purple framed mirror.

"Hey Elena,"

She glanced over and smiled softly at a friendly face she was glad to see first thing in the morning "Hey Caroline."

"Why do you look so down, Lena?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders "I'm just having an off day is all…I really didn't sleep that well last night."

Truth be told, what Katherine mentioned about her daughter attending the same school as her gave her Goosebumps, the chills. It was almost intimidating and made her question what the hell the three were up to.

"Well hey, how about we hang after school, unless you already made plans with Stefan then—"

Elena shook her head "No, no that sounds great and I say we go to the Grill so you can quazi-stalk Matt" She grinned

Caroline slapped her friend's shoulder smiling "Shut up!" she giggled

Caroline's smile vanished suddenly "H-hey Elena look, that new girl she looks l almost exactly like you." Elena glanced where Caroline's eyes were targeted. A girl a bit shorter than most speaking with a few other students. She had brown curly hair and a smile almost identical to Elena's, her eyes were darker but she had the same flawless olive skin and small body.

"She couldn't be another doppelganger, right?"

Elena sighed and shook her head, here we go she thought. "No. Not another Doppelganger…" She closed her locked and hugged her books close to her chest "You're not going to believe me when I say this but that is Katherine's daughter."

"W-what? I had no idea Katherine's daughter was still alive." Caroline said looking back at her friend

Elena nodded "She has two—that's Anelie her youngest, and then Nadia is her oldest."

"Whoa how unbelievable—Katherine, a mom?"

She sighed "Yup and they are just as manipulative and conniving,"

Caroline chuckled dryly "The apples don't fall far from the tree do they?" she murmured

Elena shook her head "Nope" she answered popping the 'p'.

When they looked back Anelie was no longer standing with the other students that she had been with "Hey, where'd she go?" Caroline wondered

Elena shrugged her shoulder "Class maybe."

"Hey Elena,"

Both girls jumped at the voice and Caroline went wide eyed when she saw Anelie up close, she looked like a mini Katherine.

"Anelie—you're here."

Anelie smiled softly "I take it Mama Spoke of my coming…"

Anelie looked to the blonde standing beside Elena and she extended her hand "Hi, I'm Anelie, and you are?"

Caroline glanced down at her hand and at Elena and back before she grasped it and said "I'm Caroline Forbes, Elena's friend."

"Oh! So you're the one my Mama turned," she observed casually

Caroline nodded her lips pressed into a line "Yup, that's me," she confirmed her smile and voice flooded with false humor

"So I take it Elena informed you about who I am then?"

Caroline nodded "Yes and like your mom I don't trust you."

Anelie chuckled "Someone is a little judgy…I wouldn't get on my bad side Caroline, my Mama might just kill you for pissing her daughter off."

"Like _I'm_ scared of Katherine Pierce—please" she huffed

"You're a horrible—" Anelie was interrupted by the sudden call of Elena's name she looked over her shoulder and froze at the sight of the man approaching them

She quickly turned away and looked down "Oh my god" she spoke under her breath

Before the thought of rushing away registered in her mind he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey Stefan," Elena smiled softly before a kiss was planted on her lips "Good morning" he said

His attention was brought to Anelie who had turned her back now hiding the burning sensation that caused water to blur her vision and most importantly bring her first day to a ground zero beginning.

"Elena who is that?" he whispered not knowing that Anelie could hear him

"Katherine's daughter…her na—"

"Anelie?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded "How did you know?"

Stefan kneeled down behind her and set a hand on her shoulder "Anie?"

Slowly she turned to face him and her heart raced at the sight of eyes starring right into hers. He reached up with both hands caressing her face and whipping her cheeks with his thumbs

"H-hi Daddy"

"Daddy?" Caroline outburst and she and Elena exchanged glances

Anelie dropped to her knees and without another thought hugged herself tightly to him, her head placing perfectly at his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"B-but they took you…the round up—you were in the church I saw you get thrown in with the rest." Stefan trembled in his words

Anelie shook her head "Mommy waited for me—I was able to penetrate through Emily's spell, she made it so only I could get out." She explained now looking up at Stefan

Stefan leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead tears now escaping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on—Anelie you said that Trevor was your dad." Elena said starring down at the two

Stefan leaned up and Anelie looked at the doppelganger "Blood does not family make Elena Gilbert."

"None of this is making any sense." Caroline added under her breath

Stefan knew he had some explaining to do to Elena and Caroline would be hounding him with questions, so the four left campus and decided to find a place to talk about everything, lay it all out on the table. Anelie suggested the park just down the street, it was a nice day out and why spend it inside given the chance to be out?

"Stefan…" Elena began "When I asked about Katherine…after you finally told me what she was like, why didn't you say anything about Anelie?" She wondered softly. The four of them sitting at a picnic table under the shade of large oak tree

Stefan settled beside Anelie while Elena and Carline occupied the parallel bench; Stefan glanced over at Anelie and then to Elena

"It was hard even thinking of her—before finding out of the tomb but when Katherine appeared in Mystic Falls again, she made it seem like Anelie had died. Telling you about a child that was not truly mine let alone that I had believed to be dead for a century and a half seemed pointless to bring up then. However I would have told you eventually about the fifteen year old-Vampire in a red dress that called a human like me her father."

"You both may hate my Mama for the things that she has done and for the things that she has been planning to do for centuries but everything she does she does out of love for me and now of course my sister Nadia." Anelie explained to the two girls "Katherine Pierce is someone else with us but around others and even Stefan and Damon there is a guard up but that is only because of what happened to her and to our family…Elena you should understand that."

"What has Katherine been planning to do for centuries?" Caroline demanded at the brunette Vampire clinging to Stefan Salvatore

"That Caroline is for us to know and for you players to find out."

"Who's us?" Caroline asked

"Petrova's only."

"However that is not important," Stefan butted in "what is important is finding out why Katherine even came back to Mystic Falls and also trying to keep the peace."

"You know that is not going to happen, Damon is going to go mad when he finds out that Katherine has two daughters in town and one of them are going to the freaking Public High School!" Caroline shouted

"I'll deal with Damon, Nadia and I can take care of ourselves but what I want is to know why the hell you captured Mommy and where the hell did you take her?" Anelie directed at Stefan

"We needed the moonstone but I'm not going to tell you where she is." He said guarded at the fact that Anelie would find a way to relieve Katherine of the Tomb and even she being his daughter and loving her so, he wouldn't chance it.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Anelie saw and she glanced over at the twin and smirked.

Elena glared at Anelie as she was wearing that same evil smirk that Katherine had seemed to trade mark.

/

"The plan is going perfectly," Nadia stated leaning against a tree a little into the forest line

"Let's not get too excited, it's only been one day." Katherine replied leaning against another tree right across from her oldest observing the group yards away from them.

Katherine eyed her youngest clinging to Stefan Salvatore, her arms around his torso while he rubbed her back soothingly. It was déjà vu.

The garden maze of the Salvatore Plantation, Anelie and Stefan sitting beside each other on a stone bench set beside a statue also made of stone. Anelie leaning into him wearing a pastel blue dress that had a white lace covering the bust and lacing up in the back on the corset and Stefan, dressed in what all young men his age wore, gray pants a white button up with a gray vest over it.

"Mom?"

Katherine was shaken from the image and absorbed back into reality, she looked at Nadia who held wondering eyes, and Katherine simply shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"Daddy, how was Damon? After thinking that I was dead and Mommy?"

"Damon knew of the Tomb all along, he did everything in his power to open it and when he did he was hurt that it was all a lie. The truth was told but he saw how the guards treated you because you were a child. He was sure of your death and he was so sorry that this happened to you he—"

"He did not blame you did he?" Anelie asked and Stefan nodded

"He did…I was the one who acted soft for Vampire's in front of my father. Damon blamed me for it all but more importantly the death of a child we both cared for." He explained.

Anelie's eyes grew sad and she looked away from Stefan retracting her arms from around him looking down to the ground

"I'm sorry we did those things—I'm sorry Mommy fed you her blood so that you'd turn and be like us…we were selfish and I'm sorry Daddy."

Elena wasn't buying her act and neither was Caroline. This was all some sort of game they thought and it wasn't going to work.

"Anelie don't be sorry for Katherine's doings—"

"Oh stop with the pity act Anelie, it won't get you anywhere with us." Caroline stated pounding a closed fist on the table

Anelie looked up and met Caroline's blue eyes "Stop! Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Caroline stop it." Stefan demanded

"Stefan this is an act she isn't sorry for any of the actions her or Katherine have done,"

"Caroline I said stop it Anelie is nothing like Katherine." Stefan said

"She made both you and Damon think she was dead—she is just like Katherine, Stefan and you know it." Elena reminded but Stefan wasn't having it

"Would you two stop ganging up on her? She's still a kid like it or not."

Stefan looked back at Anelie but she was gone, he rose quickly from the picnic table and looked all around but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Caroline wondered

"She left. You were being extremely rude and insensitive to her—she's only fifteen and still clings onto Katherine like a child. She isn't like other Vampires, she may be five centuries old but that means nothing."

"I'm sorry I was rude…" Elena sighed, "but can you blame me?"

"Yeah Stefan I mean come on she's a little version of Katherine and did the same exact thing that Katherine did."

"Katherine is her mother of course she is going to act like her in some way or another but Anelie is sweet and caring and selfless—and my daughter no less so stop with the accusations." With that Stefan sped off

/

Anelie sat high up into a large tree, her legs dangling over a thick and well grown branch. Her head leaned on the trunk of the tree squeezing her eyes closed as tears escaped them.

"I'm not lying" she whispered into nothingness

"Mommy," she spoke a little louder "Mommy," she called her cries growing

She hugged herself bringing her knees up to her chest and back against the tree "Nadia, Mommy!" she yelled

"Anelie!"

Anelie looked down and saw both her Mama and sister standing just under the tree that she was in

"Mommy," she called out again and they looked up simultaneously

Within seconds Katherine was sitting in front on her "Why are you all the way up here baby?"

"I didn't want Daddy to come looking for me…"

"I had no idea you had been so close with Stefan Salvatore." Nadia said and Anelie nodded "him and me got very close in 1864 and same with Damon."

"I'm sorry Elena and Caroline ganged up on you Anelie…" Katherine apologized "I wanted to do something, i want to kill them both."

Anelie shrugged her shoulders "They're right…I'm not to be trusted I lied and I don't deserve any respect for that lie but I'll prove them wrong…"

Katherine smiled and whipped away the outlying tears under her eyes "I know you will."

"Mommy…I love Daddy, but, for what he did to you—putting you in the tomb, locking you up…I'm not sure if I can forgive him…or even Damon."

Katherine swung her other leg over the branch so that she was straddling it, she scooted closer to Anelie and brought her into an embrace.

"You do what you want too Riny but, from what I see, you should forgive Stefan."


	4. Emotional Drive

A few days later I found myself walking up the horseshoe drive way of the Salvatore Mansion. It was so big and different compared to what the plantation had looked like. I paused when I reached the front door, I wasn't sure if coming here had been such a good idea suddenly. But I took a chance and knocked. I then waited a few seconds and was about to turn away and run but before I could the door opened.

The elder Salvatore brother looked at me with eyes of curiosity, those blue eyes I had remembered perfectly. Damon looked at me in the same way the he had during our first meeting in April of 1864; my nervous attitude suddenly turned and my blood boiled looking at him, I wanted to cry, scream and kill him.

"Anelie" he said with a smirk over his lips

In that moment I took another chance and lounged myself at him; we were both now on the ground and I hovered over him my canines decent and eyes dark as blood with bulging, slithering veins beneath.

"What the hell?" he yelled trying to throw me off of him

"You tried to kill my Mama, I will never forgive you Damon, _never_."

I was thrown off guard as I tried to pierce his skin and he threw me off my back hitting the wood floor of the entry. I quickly rose to my feet and as I was about to lounge myself again I was held back by strong feminine arms. I looked over my shoulder and it was Mommy. I harshly withdrew from her grasp and looked at her disbelievingly

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Anelisia Marie, what do you think you're doing?" She scolded her eyes dark and narrow

I growled "Excuse me for being pissed that he," I pointed "Tried to kill my," I pointed back to myself, "Mother."

She scoffed "Anelie, damn you I said to not do anything stupid."

"Yeah…and…?"

"This was stupid!" Mom shouted at me

I rolled my eyes and glared at the Salvatore grinning smugly at me, "Stop it or I'll punch that smug look right off your face!"

"Listen to your Mother, Anelisia."

"Don't ever call me that!" I yelled "And I do not have to listen to you!"

I turned my back to him and looked up at Mama

"Anelie I think you should go home." She said and I crossed my arms over my chest "And if I don't?"

She let out an irritated exhale "It wasn't a suggestion, I'm telling you. Either go home or get your little butt to school."

"But its Saturday today…"

She crossed her arms and licked over her fangs

I sighed "Fine…I'll go." I said in defeat turning on my heel and making my way to the door.

I heard Damon chuckle and I took hold of his arm and threw him against the door causing it to slam shut.

"You're an idiot Damon…" Mom said dryly

I pulled the door opened violently shoving him against the wall behind it making my way out and whooshing away as quickly as possible.

Walking to the Mansion, it was not my intention to attack Damon, not even to get mad. But seeing him and knowing what he did to my mom, what he tried to do to her. I could not help my actions, it was as if my humanity was flipped for only a moment. Surly Stefan will find out about this and he will get mad at me, tell me that I am a traitor, a monster. Not that he can talk, calling me a monster would by hypocritical of him, the ripper of Monterrey.

I stopped dead in my tracks looking down at the ground, my eyes widened and my body began to shake, my greatest fear is losing my Mom, my greatest fear is losing the one person that has been at my side since I came into the this world and Damon, Stefan, Caroline—all of those people had banned together and tried to take her from me. They had nerve to plan my Mommy's death as if they were the judge in her life's court room to determine her death.

I quickly dialed Mama's number and hoped that she would pick up

"Hello?" she answered

"Are you still with Damon?" I asked quickly

"No, I just got in the car, why what's the matter?"

I smirked "Change of plans, forget everything that I said about saving Elena Gilbert's life. We are going to deliver the Doppelganger to Klaus."

Stefan wondered into a particular class Monday morning, his eyes set on a certain target he marched to the back of the room where Anelie sat starring out the window off in her dreams.

"Mr. Salvatore, excuse me, you are interrupting my class." The teacher scolded but he ignored her

"Anelisia," he said sternly but was ignored he spoke her name again and she turned her eyes from the window and looking at him in surprise

"Daddy…what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he spoke simply

Anelie's stomach flipped and her chest tightened "What of?"

"Let's go and I'll tell you."

Her eyes wondered to the teacher and then to Stefan, she nodded grabbing her things and leaving without a word of explanation to her teacher, not that she needed to give one.

For a moment she followed behind him and despite her best efforts she raced up to his side and grasped his hand. Stefan looked down at her, Anelie's eyes forward he sighed. He wanted to be made at her for what she had did to Damon, but he knew that Anelie did things out of emotion, not what was right or wrong. Having only spent months with her in 1864 he had caught onto the personality trait quickly and it was proven to have not changed at all.

He retracted his hand from her grasp and used it to bring her close to him.

"Damon told you what I did, didn't he?" she asked innocently looking up into Stefan's eyes, he pressed his lips together, "Why did you attack him, Anelie?"

Anelie and Stefan sat on some bleachers where the visitor High School seats at games. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him, "I was mad…do I not have that right?"

"I suppose you do, but was attacking him going to solve anything?" he wondered starring over at her

"Was almost killing my Mommy going to solve anything?" she shot back batting her eyelashes slowly in his direction

Stefan was at a lost; Anelie shook her head "I should hate you." She spoke simply "Your attempt…and then locking Mama up in a tomb like some murder who belongs in Alcatraz."

"Anelie your Mother came here with bad intentions, she killed Caroline and is going to hand Elena over to Klaus; what was I supposed to do?"

"You are no saint either Mr. Ripper, Mr. I turn off my humanity and wipe out towns killing hundreds. My Mama has not come close to killing as many people in the last five centuries she had lived that you have in the century and a half. Our kills put together could not possibly add to yours." Anelie spat at Stefan harshly her gaze burning through him like laser vision.

"What's so special about Elena Gilbert anyway? You loved my Mama first, Elena is merely an innocent version, a teenager—a kid who knows nothing about the word or what a cruel place it truly is. She's a baby and I find it so amusing that you're with such a weak human being."

"Look, I know that Elena wasn't the nicest person to you, but can you blame her for being on edge with a Vampire that is the daughter of another seeking her death as a ticket to freedom?"

"Mama could have died in that very ritual and had that happened I would had grown up an orphan…Motherless and given to a family that wasn't mine." Anelie starred up at Stefan with big brown eyes, dark and cold. "Trevor rejected me, Mommy was all I had and she put me first before my birth into this world; is that truly a person you seek to take away? As if you have the authority to do so anyway; Elena has seen no danger, no true danger but the kind you have led her to and that is nothing compared that what is really out there awaiting in this fucked up supernatural universe in which we live in."

"You talk as if being a part of the supernatural is a sin." Stefan said smoothly

"No, ignorance and arrogance that is a sin."

Stefan starred beside himself at Anelie, her eyes fixated on distant nothingness, her fingers intertwined together as her elbows rested on her thighs.

Anelie Pierce was a girl who reveled in the mindset that being a rebel was exactly the opposite of its definition. That being normal was no such thing and being different, supernatural—a Vampire was exactly what was right. Nothing was wrong with the wrong only the good was wrong. What was good? What did good bring to the table but bad?

Five centuries of living in this world around humans and alongside a Vampire Mother her views were like no other. But good was inside of her. Her good was protecting those who she cared for, her mother for example. Not the nicest person holding the best intentions but Anelie would gladly give her life if it meant saving her mother as well as her mother doing the same.

Elena was the enemy, Damon and Stefan were her minions doing what they thought was best to protect their leader, their queen they would take away the very thing that made Anelie who she is. The Salvatore's acted as if she deserved this kind of protecting and watching over.

Anelie thought different.

Caroline watched the two from a distance, her vampire hearing picking up every word spoken between Anelie and Stefan since they seated. To Caroline Anelie was what needed to be taught a lesson; loyalty went along way around Mystic Falls when it came to protecting those and standing up for those who were loved and cherished by others but that was exactly what Anelie had said.

In this world there are two sides to every story, past and present. Someday their story would be told and the audience of their story will see that both sides had _good_ intentions. They are doing what they thought was right. Protecting those that they loved more than anything else.

They didn't see eye to eye because they were fighting one different sides for the same purpose.

Caroline Forbes starred at Anelie Pierce picking up her every movement, her every word being meant to be heard only between the two; she couldn't care any less about Anelie and what she wanted, Caroline wasn't going to allow Katherine's spoiled rotten daughter bash her best friend. Precautions would be taken, yes. Stefan might never forgive her actions and her heart ached at the thought but she pushed that deep down to the unknown of her feels and did out of the moment.

Anelie fell forward, her eyes closed, body limp only being held up by Stefan's body.

Stefan looked over his shoulder wide eyed at Caroline.

"What the hell, Caroline?" he demanded holding his daughter's body in his arms as if carrying a sleeping child to bed.

"It was the only way, Stefan. She was going to hurt Elena and we cannot allow that to happen."

"What the hell are you talking about—are you out of your fucking mind? You're lucky Katherine is in the tomb otherwise she will kill us!"

"She's already killed me, she can't do it again." Caroline assured

"Try me."


	5. Mama Petrova At Best

Katherine flashed her fangs hissing as she pinning the Blonde newbie against the side of the bleachers by her throat. Caroline squirmed and tried to pry the older Vampire's hand from grasping her throat but it was useless, Katherine had five centuries of strength over her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Caroline?" she growled "Putting your hands on my daughter, _bad_ move." She squeezed her fingers tighter around the young Vampire's neck

It felt like the tubes in Caroline's throat were closing, the air was leaving her lungs and she chocked as she tried to breath in the tiniest bit of air.

"Katherine, stop it!" Stefan shouted hopping down from the top of the bleachers having laid Anelie down

Katherine ignored him and squeezed as tight as she could her own fingers turning white from the pressure, "Snapping her neck, I should have your head for a trophy."

Stefan yanked Katherine back, her hand releasing Caroline who fell to the ground coughing and breathing in deeply to replenish her lungs with the sweetness of fresh oxygen.

Katherine shoved Stefan back releasing from his grip

"Katherine you're being ridiculous."

Her eyes flared with fire and her rage only amplified by his words "How dare you say that to me!" she yelled, "Caroline snapped my daughter's neck, how is that okay?"

"I never said it was, but chocking her, really?"

Katherine growled "Blow me Stefan." She stepped onto the bleachers taking Anelie's body into her arms carefully holding her as if she were a baby.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you Caroline." She eyed the blonde who was glaring back up at her while rubbing a hand over her neck

"And Stefan," she hopped down from the bleachers and walked up to him, "If you're going to be Anelie's Dad like she so honored you with the name, you protect her from any harm. Kids come first and I don't know about you, but I have _always_ put her first and I suggest if you would like her to continue calling you 'Daddy' then you better do the same."

/

Nadia wasn't sure what to make of what her mother had told her just an hour ago while holding Anelie's semi-dead body in her arms.

"I knew I should have just killed that blond bimbo when I had the chance," Katherine had stated

"She's got guts though…that one is for sure." Nadia replied

Katherine, irritated, sighed and brushed Anelie's bangs from her face

"Maybe we should just leave Mystic Falls…" she suggested softly.

Nadia went wide eyed "And give up?"

She shook her head and looked beside herself at her oldest "If this is what is going to happen to my daughters for freedom…then I don't want it, Nadia."

"But that is all you have ever wanted is your freedom, Mom—you're Katherine Pierce you do not back down."

Katherine chuckled, "Katherine Pierce is also a single mother who will do anything to protect her children." She turned her eyes away from Anelie to Nadia, "if anyone is a threat, than I do not want to risk it. Grown up or not..."

"Mom…" she paused for a moment "Maybe we should let Anelie have a chance to give her opinion; she has just as much of a say in the matter as you do."

"No." she replied sternly "We are leaving tonight and that is final."

"But what about—"

"I said no, Nadia." Katherine repeated looking harshly at her oldest "Now, please, go pack."

Nadia exhaled and nodded biting her tongue out of not wanting to upset her mother any more than she already was and she left the room to do what was asked of her.

/

A couple hours later Anelie took in deep inhale of breath sitting up and looking around frantically, her entire body shook and tears stung her eyes. Katherine, who had been downstairs heard her child and rushed up and into the room. Anelie looked to the door and saw the figure entering

"Mommy" she sobbed

Katherine went to her side and Anelie threw herself into her arms.

"What h-happened?"

Katherine pulled away from Anelie looking into her teary eyes; she observed her daughter's hurt and broken expression. Her cheeks were puffy and eyes red. It broke her heart seeing Anelie like this again and telling her what had happened would only make it worse.

"We're leaving, Anelie." Katherine stated softly

"Where are we going?" Anelie asked

"Away but here." The mother answered brushing back Anelie's bangs from her face.

"But what about our freedom?"

Katherine shook her head, "It isn't important anymore; what is the most important is getting out of Mystic Falls and never looking back."

"But, Mama, I do not want to leave—I want to stay and get our freedom like we have so wanted; Hand the Doppelganger over to Klaus like we planned and then we can leave."

"My mind is made up Anelisia and we're leaving as soon as we are all packed. Mystic Falls and everyone in it means nothing compared to keep you and Nadia being safe. This is too dangerous and too many people are against us—they hate us here. It is time that we say goodbye for good."

"But what about what you said?" Anelie asked raising her voice, "We're so close to getting everything that we have always wanted, why give it up?"

"Because I said so Anelie, that's why."

Anelie exhaled sharply "This isn't fair" she said through her teeth, "I don't want to leave I can protect myself, I don't need you to always be so protective over me."

Katherine's hard expression fell

"Isn't that what you wanted when you asked to become a Vampire?"

Anelie shook her head, "No, I didn't want a body guard I just wanted to be with you, Mama.

"I know that there is danger where ever we may go but you are not that much older than I am, I'm just as strong. We can do this, the three of us—we can't run again I don't want to run from this, I want to finish this."

Katherine slowly sat herself on the edge of the bed locking eyes with her young. "Please Mommy," she spoke softly bringing her hand on top of Katherine's and closing her fingers around it, "We deserve this."

She's right, we do deserve this, Katherine thought. This is our last and only chance to gain an upper hand before Klaus arrives to Mystic Falls and is able to retrieve the Doppelganger himself and kill everyone who tries to stop him.

"If we don't do this, and we continue running, we might just end up dead if he catches us empty handed."

"You're right…"

"But Mama!—wait, what...?"

"You're right Anelie." She repeated, "We do deserve this, and we are going to finish what we have started. There is no excuse to run anymore."

Anelie relaxed and smiled softly giving a single nod. "Thank you."

"See? No reason to pack now is there?" Nadia said suddenly

Anele giggled at her big sister pocking her head into the room making known that she was eaves dropping on the conversation.

Katherine sighed, "No, there is no reason to pack."

/

Later that night Stefan sat with Elena at his side in the main room while Damon was sitting in the reading chair with his legs propped up on the arm of the chair with an old journal of Johnathan Gilbert's between his hands.

"I can't believe Caroline snapped Anelie's neck…" Elena spoke up softly

"I know and I'm not very happy with her right now." Stefan replied taking a swig at his bourbon.

"Could Caroline have had some good reason for it?" the human wondered looking up at Stefan, he returned her gaze, "There is no good reason for it. Caroline's actions were out of line—Anelie did nothing wrong."

"Well she attacked me," Damon turned in, "Not that I matter though—I have after all done terrible things myself so I cannot be one to judge right?" He smirked

"You love Anelie just as much as I do Damon; do not act like it isn't true. And besides, Anelie had reason to attack you. We did almost kill Katherine…"

"Maybe if Katherine had mentioned Anelie was still alive I might have just thrown out the idea of doing so." Damon replied

"Damon's right Stefan." Said Elena. "It's Katherine's own fault."

"No." Stefan shook his head, "It's ours. We never gave her the chance to be open enough to tell either of us. Katherine was only protecting her."

"You are not still in _love_ with Katherine, are you Stefan?" his big brother cooed

"Why don't you just shove it already Damon. You and I both know that I am over Katherine and certainly not in love with her."

"Then why could it be that you're not only defending the women _but_ you are also madly in love with a girl that looks exactly like her."

"Alright that's enough." Elena scolded at Damon quickly rising to her feet. "Stop being such an ass."

A distinct knock from the door echoed into the main room, Elena eyed the door and the looked to Stefan, "Are you expecting someone?"

/

Stefan opened up the heavy wood door and was met by two brunette girls

"Katherine, Anelie—what are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk; it was my idea."

Elena watched and she tensed when she noticed that Stefan stepped aside allowing both to enter through the threshold. Instantly, Anelie met Damon's eyes but, she quickly looked away out of shame and embarrassment for what she had done.

Anelie stayed close to Katherine's side upon entering the mansion; she looked the part of a shy child walking into a room full of strangers that she had never made contact with before. However, the reality of it all was that she knew Damon and Stefan well but, Elena, well that was another issue. Even though Elena looked exactly like her mother she wasn't. Elena was a weak and a fragile human enveloped in the supernatural world by birth even though she had not known until just recently. Anelie didn't like Elena and how she hated Elena but loved her mother unconditionally was the doppelganger's divide in Anelie's eyes; that was how she told them apart but also one was her ticket to freedom and the other was her companion into the new life.

Watching Katherine with Anelie was so strange to Elena, so foreign. Anelie, a little fifteen year old girl (but not really) sat quietly between Katherine and Stefan and Elena had to admit that they looked like a family and it was like looking at what her future might look like had Stefan been human and their life be normal. But it could never be and that made Elena jealous, beyond jealous.

Anelie looked over at Damon again who was reading through the journal still in his hands, "Uncle Damon…?" She spoke out just above a whisper

Damon glanced at her

"May I speak with you in private, please?"

The softness of her voice made her seem so innocent and almost human. Without a word and just the nod of his head Damon closed the book and rose to his feet and then following the older Vampire out of the room.

"Is it okay to let them be alone together?" Elena wondered

Katherine looked over at her doppelganger, "They'll be fine, Anelie promised not to lose her cool this time."

"And will she keep it?" Stefan asked

"Of course she will, Anelie gave me her word and pinkie-promised."

"Pinkie-promised? You're gambling Damon's safety on a Pinkie-promise?" Elena demanded

Katherine smirked, "Wait till you have kids Elena, a Pinkie-promise goes a long way between and mother and child."

Elena scoffed, "Some child…" she said under her breath and has a promise to Anelie, Katherine bit her tongue and chose to ignore her human look-alikes comment but honestly, Elena wasn't worth blood on her hands.

/

In the library, Anelie kneeled down and skimmed the bottom shelves that were all lined with hold books of First additions and originally printed editions.

"How did you get such a big collection of books, Uncle Damon?"

"Just sort of grew over the years, especially when this place was used as a boarding house." He replied dryly eyeing the girl

She looked over her shoulder, "I've always wanted a library of my own you know."

He paused and bit the inside of his cheek, "I do know."

Anelie smiled, "You remembered…" she trailed off rising from her knees her hands grasped together in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I have remembered?" Damon wondered softly

Anelie shrugged her shoulders her eyes skimming the room, "It was so long ago…" she wondered over to a shelf where a picture had caught her eye. She placed her fingers around the edge of the frame and picked it up into her hands.

"I can't believe you kept this…" she turned her eyes to Damon holding the picture up for him to see.

1864 Anelie Pierce was signatured at the bottom of the image and looking like a porcelain doll in a southern bell purple dress Anelie sat on the ground surrounded by flowers. Cliché but it was for a portrait to be placed in the Salvatore manor. Lone behold it ended up in a small picture frame on a shelf, a century and a half later in the recently built Salvatore Mansion.

"Why did you want to talk Anelie?" Damon suddenly demanded

Anelie sighed and held the photo to her chest "To be honest, I wanted to apologize to you."

"You what?"

Anelie placed the frame back where she had found it and walked up to Damon looking up at him, "I'm sorry, Uncle. I am truly…attacking you wasn't right." She shook her head, "I'm apologize for my behavior." She bowed her head now looking towards the ground closing her eyes.

After moments past of Damon observing the girl for any sort of untrustworthy movement, he placed his index finger under her chin forcing her gently to look at him.

"I accept you apology, Anelie. Truly."

This made the older Vampire smile, she was however upset for her actions still but then again she really had no reason to be sorry. What she did attacking Damon; Anelie had the right reason to and apologizing made Damon see that she was less like Katherine than he had proclaimed her to be.

Katherine would not ever apologize for any of her actions and why Anelie chose to do so made the Salvatore brother wonder if Anelie's love still reigned true even after all this time, because, every day since they last saw each other in 1864, Damon loved Anelie like his own and even though he had not been so proudly honored with being called 'Daddy' by her he was grateful and happy with the fact that the Pierce daughter had proclaimed him as her Uncle.

"You didn't have to apologize," he said, "I still love you like I have always loved you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, I can't hate you. Your Mother may be a bitch but I still love her too."

Anelie grinned "You still love my Mommy?"

Damon nodded and leaned down, "keep that between us," he whispered into her ear

Anelie nodded and pretended to zip her lips; lock'em shut and throw away the key.


	6. A Century Apart

Elena had been crossing through the entry on a mission to speak to Damon in the Library but the sight of the front door wide open and the figure sitting on the wall outside with her head leaning against a pillar caught her attention. She changed her course and approached Anelie; Katherine wasn't at her side and that meant nobody knew that she was out here alone.

"Hey" Elena said catching the vampire's attention.

"Hi…" Anelie answered back innocently

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Anelie looked at the human, now sitting opposite direction on the wall beside her "Why do you care, I thought you hated me?" the vampire asked contradicting the humans actions

Elena let out a sigh "I don't hate you I just don't necessarily trust you is all."

"Oh is that all?" Anelie shot back rhetorically

"Again I ask…what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"If you do not trust me then you would not trust my answer."

"You're hard headed, you know that?"

"I know—I'm just like Mommy like that."

Elena giggled "Well that ones for sure."

Anelie eyed the young doppelganger; her smile Anelie thought, was just as her mother's. She couldn't shake the feeling that suddenly hit her. That smile was the smile that made all of her fear fade away, the smile that over the centuries had given her safe assurance and happiness.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked watching Anelie hop down from the wall

"Inside…there is school tomorrow—I want to get a goodnight sleep."

"Why come to school at all? You're a five-hundred year old Vampire..."

Anelie turned and faced Elena "I never really went to school…" she answered, "Over the centuries my mama homeschooled me for the majority of my learning. I did not get to socialize with other students like you." She shrugged "This is where I live now so…I want to make the most of this town and that includes graduating with a class and my mama watching me do so."

"What about your sister?"

"She does not agree with my being in school; not that she is against education it's just so cliché of a Vampire to return to High school. I think she might have a fit if I came home with a boy at my side."

Elena laughed "Kind of like Stefan—you're so parallel to him"

"We are far more alike than we may think." Silence fell between the girls and Anelie felt quietly.

Katherine poured another drink for herself and Stefan, the young Vampire watched as she did "Why did you want to come back, here of all places?" Stefan asked taking the glass that Katherine handed over as she climbed onto the bed

"I didn't" she laughed "Anelie actually brought up the subject and after many weeks of convincing we packed up everything and compelled ourselves a Petrova mansion for the three of us."

"The three of us?"

"Anelie, Nadia, and myself"

"Who is Nadia?" Stefan asked confused

"Nadia is my oldest daughter; the "grown up" as she likes to call herself in comparison to Anelisia." The older Vampire answered bringing the rim of the glass to her lips

"Can we just point out the fact that _you_ are a mother of two?"

Katherine's smiled widened "It is like I have two toddlers; I'm a mother of two, five hundred year old Vampires."

"Don't you love being able to say that with a straight face?" Stefan smiled

The brunette rolled her eyes "I've been a Vampire longer than The United States has been an established Nation."

"Well aren't you just special." Stefan smirked

Pausing Katherine thought for a moment unsure of what to say next, she looked down at her drink and adjusted the rings on her fingers.

"You really love Elena, don't you?" She said

"Of course I love Elena," he stated

"Why?" Katherine asked

"Why do you care?" Stefan shot back with a smirk lingering on his features

The brunette was at a loss for words.

She made herself more comfortable on the bed by lying on the bed with her legs curled and the drink resting on her stomach "Morbid curiosity, Stefan. And besides that we're friends—just give me an answer."

"It isn't any of your business Katherine; just know that I love her and nothing will change that."

Katherine chuckled "Really, nothing?" she challenged

"Nothing."

"Not even the fact that you're a married man?"

"Not really something that you should keep from your girlfriend, is it daddy?" Anelie sighed strutting into the room

"Where have you been wondering?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you know, places." She answered with a smirk climbing up onto the bed and settling down between the two. "Mommy, can we please go home?"

"Yeah I think it is time that we get back—your sister is probably waiting up for us."

Anelie nodded and looked over at Stefan, "Daddy—I would have thought that you told Elena about being married to mommy? We're a family you know…"

"For a hundred and forty five years I thought you were dead—the marriage no long stands. My family left me, had you two not vanished from Mystic Falls that day, yes. We would still be a family but we are no longer."

"How dare you say that to her!" Katherine reprimanded. Anelie got off the bed and held inside the tears that threatened escape.

"What do you expect, Katherine? We aren't a family—a family stays together which you failed and disregarded less than six months into our marriage." Stefan replied back in defense

"Then if that is the case—you're no longer my daddy, right?" Anelie asked now standing at the end of the bed "You know what? I don't care! Elena can have you, she can replace us—all I need is my Mommy anyway!" Anelie shouted

Katherine sighed irritated at Stefan, she moved beside Anelie

"How is this fault mine? It was you that left!" Stefan yelled at Katherine

Katherine shook her head "I never said that it was your fault but, you didn't have to tell our daughter that we are no longer a family—after all, that is the reason we returned here; for you Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan hurried up and kneeled in front of Anelie "Sweetheart listen to me."

Anelie shook her head "I refuse to listen; I should have never asked Mama to return here—it was a big mistake—"

"No Anelie it wasn't," he assured "You're my daughter and you will always be my daughter but having not seen you both in the amount of time that has passed changed things. We're different people now and our family has diminished into nothing. We may not be a family, but I will always be your dad."

"I refuse to be the child of a broken family…I won't be one of those kids!"

"Anelie, darling, let's get you home. Okay?"

Anelie nodded and turned her body into Katherine wrapping her arms around her mother

"We will discuss this matter later; I'm sorry I brought up the subject."

Stefan put a hand up and shook his head softly, "It was a subject awaiting discussion, no apology necessary."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Anelie's head "I love you." He said

Anelie didn't reply she only hid her face more.

Katherine and Stefan shared a glance "We will find more time to talk…" said Katherine "But maybe telling Elena should wait until we have this figured out."

"I agree…good night Katherine."

"Good night, Stefan." She said slowly

After settling Anelie into bed Katherine stepped into her bedroom, shut the door, and switched on the lamp that stood on her nightstand before moving in front of her vanity as she took off her earrings and set them down. She sighed and looked at her reflection.

Another day here and all she was left with were problems and mending the broken heart of her youngest child. Katherine opened the top of her jewelry box and inside amongst many rings was one antique nineteenth century ruby stone. A ring once slipped upon her left finger on a cloudy day standing in a white wedding gown looking into the eyes of a man who had claim she and her daughter as his.

That day was enchanting; she had never been married before, never felt love like she did with that man and leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Leading Stefan and Damon to believe that she and Anelie were trapped and burned alive only to die in a church, how poetic, was not what she had in mind while she exchanged vows and said that most sacred and binding words to say to any person. This life she led seemed close to a Shakespearean play.

Relaxing into a silk, black dress Katherine crawled into bed and comfortably settled onto the mattress.

When this is all over, Stefan would hate her and love would never be left by him but, this was to happen, there were no other options.

They had enemies everywhere and to ensure both of her daughters' safety Elena had to be captured before Klaus could get to her.

Anelie tiredly yawned and rubbed at her eyes while walking through the halls of Mystic Falls High.

Katherine had to practically pull her out of bed that morning; she had refused to get up out of the warm and comfy bed that she had cocooned herself in.

Her mother commented that her sleeping habits have not changed. As a toddler, young Katerina would find Anelie lying on her tummy with the blankets wrapped tightly around her body as if she were afraid they would be stolen from her in the night.

Stopped at her locker she exchanged her books for a single notebook heading to her English: Creative Writing class, her most calming and looked forward to time of the day coming to school. A being, taller than she put a hand at the top of her locker door to keep it open; she looked up and her heart began to race meeting the blue-eyed girl.

"Good morning, Anelie." Caroline spoke softly, her expression almost innocent and sad

"Hello Caroline." Anelie returned softly on edge from the fact that Caroline just yesterday not only laid a hand on her but, by total surprise, snapped her neck.

"Can we talk?"

"What of?" Anelie asked closing her locker hugging her items to her chest "there isn't anything to discuss with you…not that I want to talk to you."

"Look, I understand you not wanting to talk to me—"

"What a relief," Anelie interrupted dryly "Listen to me Caroline, I want nothing to do with you—and I certainly do _not_ want to hear your lame apology. So leave me alone before your head ends up as a trophy."

Caroline sighed softly "Katherine…said the same thing to me."

"Well, you know how the saying goes: like mother like daughter." Anelie pushed past the blonde and went on to her class.

The young Vampire turned on her heel but was stopped abruptly by a standing tall boy standing in her way.

"Stefan…"

"Caroline."

"I guess you're mad at me too?"

Stefan pressed his lips into a line "Well, I can't really be happy with you—you did snap my daughter's neck."

"She isn't even your real daughter!" Caroline outburst looking at the much older Vampire than she

"I may not have fathered her regardless of the fact I am her father—not that I should have to explain my doings to you."

Caroline looked away from him, embarrassed of how stupid she looked.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around why you did it."

"She was bashing Elena, as if she knew her, Anelie doesn't—she needed to be put in her place."

"No but she knows her enough—Anelie knows her place well and I think that you need to be put into your place, Caroline. Anelie, much like Katherine, has been through hell and back…she came back to build a life with me included in it and I will always protect her."

"So, what? You're claiming that you would choose them over Elena?"

"Elena and I are together, we are partners, and I would not _choose_ anyone over anyone. Anelie is my daughter and Elena is my girlfriend. Period."

Anelie stood around the corner, her back pressed to the wall she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. No one could ever understand Caroline sure wouldn't; Anelie was like a girl dealing with divorced parents. Sure Stefan had not seen her and Katherine for over a century but they saw him. Watched over him; found him lounging in high class clubs in Chicago during the twenties, on the streets of New York coming home from fighting in World War Two in the forties, and then the eighties. One Bon Jovi concert in 1987, dancing in the front row all night with his best friend Lexi, and while Anelie danced with her mom, laughing and having the most fun together there was a part of her that wished to be dancing with Stefan too.

Coming back and finally showing themselves, it was time to get her dream family back. Her happy life.

"Anelie?"

Startled from her thoughts she opened her eyes and looked up at the man towering over her. It was Alaric, the history teacher of supernatural students and her Uncle Damon's best friend.

"Why aren't you in class?"

She looked around the deserted hallway confused, she must have completely spaced but not only that she was now sitting on the floor with her knees tight to her chest.

"I was…uhm, I—sorry…" She said struggling to make sense of what it was she was doing out of class.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She paused unsure of whether or not to be honest with the man.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm just not exactly sure why you're asking…I thought like the others—you hated me?"

"I'm not one to judge a person before I get to know them and you do not strike me as someone to be

hated."

Anelie buried her face in her arms that hugged her knees "I'm Katherine's daughter…of course I should be hated by you. I'm not worth trusting."

"Well I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your mother yet; do not be so down on yourself. Katherine cannot possibly be so horrible having raised such a daughter."

Anelie sniffed and peeked up at him "She isn't horrible…she's the exact opposite."

"Oh yeah," Alaric asked kneeling down in front of the little Vampire.

"Yes." Anelie insisted looking up at Alaric fully

"Well, Anelie, don't pay too much attention to what Caroline and Elena think of your Mom. They don't matter. What matters is how you view her and that you love her—you love her don't you?"

Anelie nodded "Of course I do. How could you even ask me that?"

"Because that's all that matters,"

"I suppose you're right, that is all that matters."

Alaric stood tall and extended his hand "Now, why don't we get you to class?"

Anelie willingly took his hand and he lifted her from the ground with ease. "I suppose that is a good idea..."


	7. Always and Forever

_**Anelie**_

At lunch, I curled myself up in a corner between a row of lockers and a wall. A book was perched up on my knees; I had to read it for my English class and I had nothing better to do.

This book was, thus far, the most boring thing I had ever read. Animal Farm…seriously? About the Russian Revolution that happened centuries ago. I loved literature and reading famous books like this one but, Animal Farm was not interesting in my eyes. We were reading it for the artistic way of writing.

I jumped startled when a figure, tall and masculine called to me. Matt Donovan stared down at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, you're Katherine's Daughter, right?" that's what startled me because for some reason I hadn't sensed his presents.

I nodded in response and he kneeled down in front of me "Well, what are you doing here all by yourself hold up in some corner like a loner?"

I shrugged "I like being alone…"

He shot me a crooked smile "I find that hard to believe. A Petrova sitting all alone and innocent with a book in her hands like some bookworm. Stefan said you liked to read but I didn't know it was to this extent."

I perked "When did you talk to Stefan?"

"Just a minute ago in the cafeteria; He was going on and on about you to all of us."

"All of us…as in?"

"Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Myself."

I smiled softly "Really he was, what was he saying?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders "That the girls needed to cut you some slack, you only know what your Mom has taught you. And that if we all give you a chance…we'll see you for the Anelie that he fell in love with."

I let my legs fall flat and I looked down. Did he mean it? Did daddy really say those things?

"He defended me to Caroline too—she snapped my neck for talking bad about Elena."

"I know…she told me and she also said that she does feel bad, but she was only trying to protect her friend."

"Friend or not, I didn't deserve to have my neck snapped by some baby Vampire."

Then I heard Stefan's voice echoing through the hallway followed by Elena's

I tucked myself further into the small corner in hopes that they wouldn't see me. Matt cocked his head and sighed. He stood tall again and turned facing the direction Stefan was coming.

"Hey, Stefan—Elena"

"Hey " Elena returned

"You have not happened to see Anelie around, have you?" Stefan asked

I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest tighter

"No, not today…" he answered and I thanked him for it

I brought my hand up and tensed when my elbow hit my book causing it to hit the side of the locker and slap onto the floor.

I cursed under my breath closing my eyes. The light from the window dimmed I didn't bother to look up.

"Anelie"

Just the person I wanted to see

Elena was peering around the lockers at me and Stefan came from behind her

"What are you doing crammed in a corner?"

"Trying to enjoy the peace and quiet alone, what are you doing disrupting me?"

"Look I know you do not like me much, but I am trying to be genuine…" Elena tried but failed to assure me. I could see right through her façade.

"You need to stop acting like a brat Anelie, work this out with us. We're all friends here." Daddy said

"Friends do not stop their friend's necks! I want nothing to do with Caroline or Elena. This is my life and you have no say over putting my attitude in check—only my momma can do that."

I rose to my feet and glared at Stefan "You neglected me by saying those things last night—you're not my daddy, you never were!"

I ran as fast as I could away from campus, I looked over my shoulder and screamed as I felt hands grip my arms

"Anelie, calm down, it's just me." Damon said

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded

"The same could be asked of you? What has got you running away from school?"

I was out of breath and mere seconds away from bursting out into tears. I fell to my knees and then let me butt hit the ground.

"Anelie, hey, sweetheart talk to me," Damon said, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him as he knelt down in front of me; tears began to sting at my eyes and I clenched my jaw tight wanting to push them back down but I wasn't strong enough, I soon felt water racing down my cheeks.

"Daddy—last night—he said that we are no longer a family—he called me a brat, and I can't trust Elena or Caroline…they hate me" I sobbed trailing off breaking down and being embraced by Damon

He held me close.

"I'm going to kick my brother's ass for saying that to you—he crossed the line, I'm so sorry Anelie."

"He corrected himself, but, there is a part of me that's telling me Daddy doesn't love me anymore—I just want me daddy back Damon."

"Hey, listen to me." He demanded grabbing my shoulders, I slowly met his eyes, "Stefan does love you, I know he has a fucked up way of showing it, but he loves you so much, Anelie. Believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it…" I whimpered rubbing at my eyes with the backs of my hands

When I looked up at Damon again I found him starring down at me with a soft smile over his lips.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look like a little girl when you rub your eyes like that."

I chuckled softly through lingering tears

"Don't worry about your Dad, he's just being a jackass, but I'll whip him into shape. Just know…" He took my face into his hands, "You'll always be mine and your Mom's little girl."

I smiled at that and Damon was right, I knew that I would always be his little girl. It was a comforting thought and even more comforting to hear Damon verbalize it.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked

I simply nodded and without another word Damon had scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm such a big baby…" I whispered, "What Vampire acts this way?"

"You aren't a baby; I think you just like being babied at times and then others, able to Vamp-out if needed, especially if people don't know that you're a Vampire; it's a good way to throw people off."

I giggled "That's true. Especially in a town that is not very fond of Vampires."

"Exactly, use it, own it, live it—it is your best weapon."

He set me down and let me climb into the passenger seat of his mustang and hurried around the front and into the driver's seat. It didn't take long, five minutes maybe, however I was a bit confused when we drove up to the Boarding house, I thought Damon was going to bring me home.

"Why are we here?" I wondered softly "I thought that you were going to bring me home?"

"You are home," he answered without any sort of hesitation, "besides that though; your mom and sister are here too."

"They are?"

Damon nodded "They should be."

I stepped out of the car and took my time wondering to the door.

"What's the matter?"

I shook my head "Nothing…I'm fine." I answered honestly

I wondered, what they were up to. Mom and Nadia would not just come over unless it was in their favor.

I glared at them upon entering the main room of the boarding house; I suppose it was called the lounge room or living area. I found it quiet peaceful—no television to disrupt the quiet. The only disruption, today, was Nadia and my Mom.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Nadia demanded back

"As if you care about my education, _Nadia,_" I huffed crossing my arms

"Well I do care _Anelisia_." Mom protested "Why aren't you in school like you wanted?"

I stepped down and flopped onto one of the couches, "I'm not sure that school is the right thing for me anymore…" I admitted, "The only people that are not mean to me are Matt and Mr. Saltzman."

Damon came and sat down beside me, "Ric is my best friend, he isn't going to be mean to you."

"What about Elena and Caroline…they are still being mean?"

I nodded glancing between Mommy and Nadia "But…today Matt found me sitting alone in the hallway, he told me that Dad was talking away about me—telling them all how great of a person I was and how they should give me the benefit of the doubt because I'm your daughter and I know no better…" I paused and suddenly a rush of tears let out, "I don't even understand what they mean by that."

Mom knelt down in front of me and made me meet her eyes, "Riny, my sweet girl…" she took her hands and held my face wiping away my tears with her thumbs, "You know very well what they mean; I'm not exactly the most pleasant or kind-hearted person in the world."

"How can you say that…?" I demanded softly

"Give yourself a bit more credit Katherine." Damon said, both Mom and I looked to him, "I don't know about Stefan or the others, but if anyone deemed you so cruel they're wrong…ignorant by all means."

"Now how can you say that? I faked my death…made you and Stefan believe that Anelie had truly died in the church. If that is not cruel than what is?"

"Your actions may be cruel, sure. But it is with a purpose unlike my brother and I. We have done far worse than you." Damon admitted

Mom sighed and grasped my hands between hers, "He's right…Dad is a ripper, and regardless of that, you raised me. And I like to think that I'm well off. Sure I'm a baby at times, but I'm also strong –I can be a bitch at times too…and if I had to, Mommy," I entwined our fingers "I could kick ass."

Mom laughed

"You only learnt from _The_ Bitch." Nadia stated matter-of-factly

Just then Stefan walked through the door and following him were just the people that I wanted to see—no seriously.

"Anelie, there you are we were all out looking for you." Caroline said

"You were?" I asked

She nodded giving me a friendly smile

"We were all worried—you let so suddenly." Stefan said

"Why bother coming to look for me? I already told you how I felt and you do not look at my point of view at all. You said it yourself last night and I confirmed it at school. I don't have a Dad; just my mom and sister—that's all I need."

"Anelie you don't mean that" Caroline said "I see the way you look at Stefan, he is your dad and you are his daughter. Come on sweetie don't say those things."

I shook my head "No—I do mean it. I only had him for a few months out of my five hundred years of living…I can live without a dad for the rest of it."

I looked up at Stefan slowly, he was hurt, and I could see it in his eyes.

"Fine…if you don't want me around then I'll leave you alone. I won't ask how you are or say that I love you. But I will say: I'm here for you always; I don't care where or when."

I looked away from him hiding my face in mommy's chest. Her arms securely around me.

"Always and forever"

Always and forever. Those words rang through me and down to my very core I felt sadness and guilt. I remember the first time Dad ever said that to me. Those words, I deemed them the most cherished. I cherished them more than any. Mother said those words to me; she had been the only person to ever speak them from my very first memory to the meeting of Stefan and arriving at the Salvatore plantation. And then, one day after having spent much time with Stefan, he tucked me into bed lying beside me. I asked him to tell me what his life was like as a child out of curiosity. He did so; we shared laughs when he told me about Damon breaking his nose trying to teach Stefan how to throw a right hook. I remember that I could not stop laughing and when I settled down to a giggle, I looked at him and demanded why he was looking at me in such way. He said that I had the same smile as my mother and I looked just like her when I laughed, more than I did at any other time.

In that moment, I didn't look at him as the man I had met at first, hating the idea of living in a place that I didn't see as home. I called Mystic Falls my home then, I felt at peace here and I looked at Stefan as the father I never had, that never wanted me.

"I love you, Daddy." I said to him as he held my hand and I saw his eyes glass over, he kissed my head and said "I love you too Anelie; always and forever." My heart stopped and my stomach flipped. Those words, they were words never said in front of him, they had only been exchanged between Mommy and I behind closed doors or while we were alone. He knew them too and the moment he used them with me, I knew this was right. He was my daddy, and would be always and forever.

I found myself starring back at him, I felt numb, expressionless.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask, I couldn't place the voice "I have no idea…she isn't crying anymore…she's just…staring."

I was now on the floor sitting on my knees, staring, expressionlessly, into emerald moonstones.

I realized, he had lowered himself to my level, while Mommy and Nadia were too, they were out of my peripheral vision however I could sense them. No one else, just us four.

"I want things to go back to the way they were," I spoke just above a whisper, "you are the only man who has ever called me his daughter; I've never been wanted by another aside from you and Damon."

I leaned forward, held myself up with my left and extended out my right hand reaching out to him "I know you still love my Mom as she loves you, you don't have to pursue it but the least you can do is embrace it and maybe try to be her husband again."

Hanging off my finger was a gold band far too big for my own fingers.

"What?" Elena demanded

"I'm not any regular kid—I am a Vampire asking of someone four centuries young than I do be the dad and husband you so promised Mommy and I. We did things that were not loyal—we left and I know it was wrong to lie. But there is so much that you have no idea of about our past and why we did what we did."

"Stefan and Katherine were married?" Caroline demanded

"Let us make it right, please Daddy, I refuse to be the child of separated parent…all you have to do it take."

The ring did not seem to faze him but I saw the wheels turning, his thoughts going awry.

"Stefan is that what I think?" Elena demanded

He looked at her and slowly gave a single nod "It didn't seem important to tell you about mine and Katherine's relationship. I thought her dead…the marriage only lasted six months before they left Mystic Falls and me behind." He turned back to me.

My eyes widened and heart began to race when I watched him slid the ring off my finger.

"Daddy—huh?"

He took my hand, turned it over placing the ring in my palm and closing my fingers over it.

"Things have changed, that does not change my love for you or for your mother and it never will. But I have moved on and found new love." He said

I ripped my hand from between his and stood tall.

"You mean with a teenage girl that looks just like mom, right? You're unbelievable—I gave you a chance and you didn't take it—don't say I didn't warn you." I clenched the ring in my hand and looked at Mom and Nadia, they nodded at me and whooshed away.

I smirked turning back seeing Elena gone and Stefan looking around frantically.

"I was going to try and win over your loyalty, trust preferably but you didn't take up my offer—had you, I would have tried harder but, now not at all."

I looked around the room, "I love having an upper hand, a surprise attack that none of you sensed—"

"Where the hell is Elena?" Caroline demanded "What are you going to do with her?"

"So many questions and none I wish to answer."

"Anelie!" Damon shouted "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's called revenge, and coming from an unsuspicious Vampire makes it just that more devious, and fun on my part." I grinned

Caroline rushed at me but I sped out of the way before she was able to touch me. "Nice try baby Vampire."

"Don't call me that!" she growled, fangs decent, again she rushed at me.

"Caroline stop it!" Matt yelled

I lounged at her, my canines descended. I grabbed her sinking my teeth into her flesh and snapping her neck while blood dripped from my mouth and chin.

"Tit for tat baby Vamp." Before another could reach me I fled from the Boarding house.


	8. 7 April 1864: No Home Here

_**7 April 1864**_

_**Anelisia P. **_

"_How much farther until we reach this Salvatore plantation?" _

"_Not too much farther I assume; we have just entered the town of Mystic Falls." _

_I sighed, glancing across the carriage at my mother, "Why must we come here?" I asked rephrasing the same question that I had been demanding for weeks. _

"_Because my darling, it is time for us to build a life, settle down for a while." _

"_In this tiny town of all places though?" I wondered "I do not wish to be a part of a town where they treat people so badly—let alone the American country." _

"_To what are you referring?" _

"_I am referring to the fact that our poor friend must dress as our hand maiden—as if we own her. This is ridiculous Mother and I hate these kinds of people for being so horrible." _

_She exhaled sharply; she knew I was right but she had said it before and she was going to speak it again: "Anelisia, darling, we have no choice. This place holds a great future for us, a good life." _

"_I wish for no life here…" I spoke just above a whisper my eyes looking out the carriage window, "I wish to return home." _

_It has been almost thirty years since we have returned home, returned to the life that I clung onto with a death grip. I missed it dearly and leaving the city of New York only to come to this savage town made me uncomfortable and through all of my emotions off balance. _

"_Try not to be so tough on your Mother sweetheart." Emily said placing a hand over mine. "She is only doing what she thinks is best for your happiness but above all your safety and security." _

"_We do not belong here." I replied. I was not ignoring Emily's advice; I just didn't tend to it. _

_It was late noon when our carriage pulled into the plantation. I gazed up at the mansion that welcomed our presence. A man looking no older than his early twenties stood at the bottom of the steps leading into the house. _

_The door of the carriage opened and Emily was first to step out being helped by the carriage driver._

"_Try to make the best of this baby; I want to return to Bulgaria just as much as you." _

_I met her eyes and after a short moment passed, I nodded seldom. _

_She smiled softly and planted a kiss on my hand before she too stepped out of the carriage. _

_I took in and let out a deep exhale; I told myself that I was going to do whatever it took to make the best of this. To create a life with new relationships, more relationships than only those created with Pearl and Anna. _

_Mother gave me her hand as I stepped outside of the carriage. The sun beamed down on the little town, the air was warm and laced with a cool breeze. Not that heat ever affected Vampires but it still felt good. _

_The man came up to us and said "You must be Ms. Pierce." And took my mother's hand; mom curtsied low and said "Please, call me Katherine," She then gestured to me and said "And this is my little sister Anelie." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore." I said curtsying low _

_He chuckled "Mr. Salvatore is my father, call me Stefan. It is a pleasure to meet you both." _

_We made our way into the mansion and were showed to our rooms. _

_Mine was right beside Mama's although I did like the room; I still was not pleased about the idea of living in someone else's home. None of it was mine, we were guests and that was all. _

_ I pulled off my gloves, laid them over the vanity chair where I had also laid coat on the cushion. I took off my hate along with the pins that held my hair up tightly. My brunette curls were freed as I liked them, but my mother wanted me to look my best. I refused to let her touch my hair if it had anything to do with putting those little daggers in it. They hurt and poked at my skull. I was not certain if she would be at all pleased that I let my hair down, however, I could not have cared any less at this point. She made us move to this place, a place not our own, The least that she could allow of me is to do whatever to make my stay comfortable. _

_No matter…I took up one of my smaller pieces of luggage and pulled it onto my bed and extracted a book from its contents. _

_There was a window bench where I decided to make myself comfortable for some time. Sunset was approaching and I loved to watch the blue sky metamorphosis into the beautiful colors. I knew that mother would come in all too soon to inform me that dinner was ready and the Salvatores would be waiting for us. I would not be able to watch the full moon rise tonight as I always loved. The full moon was my favorite event of each month, that and the crescent moons. Over the centuries I had taught myself the phases from continuous nights of watching it change while mama and I would look up at the stars. _

_Famous astronomers long gone from my era of birth had studied the out land, the place of which we came. I remember when the astronomers traveled all over lecturing to the public about their findings. I was never into school much, not that I had the choice of entering one and was ever able to be taught by educators, but I did find the world rather fascinating, especially the out land as I called it. Mother found it ironic as she once said. A Vampire outliving almost the entire world, immortal, and that loved science even though our lives were driven by the cheat of it. I was also intrigued by evolution. Mother, years ago, was trying to find a present for my birthday. She had remembered that I babbled about a little shop in the city. She went there and found the dress that I had told her about, she bought that for me but she also stumbled upon a green hardcover book written decades ago by a man whom many called a man of insanity. Charles Darwin. _

_Mother heard stories about the man from people that she associated with and came to befriend. Before the book was nowhere near written people were in uproar about his theory itself. Bashing his research not caring at all to listen to a word that he had to say that at all defended himself and his theory; so simple minded and driven by the knowledge that the bible ensued into their minds; that one man alone created the world and everything in it. Still today his theory is questioned and denied by those who walk the earth brainwashed by said insanity. I have never been one to believe so easily. Being who I am, there is no way I could ever believe what is written in the bible. The stories that people claim so whole heartedly to be true. However, reading his book three times over and half way into it for the fourth time, I understand the text more in depth every time. Picking up new pieces that I had over looked the time before, this, simply, just seems far more believable, practical, and realistic. _

_Said the Vampire some would say, but I suppose, if people claim God to be so real, than he must have thought Vampires were creatures to be accepted as any other being to roam the earth._

* * *

_Another three chapters read and sunset had come and gone._

_The stars were just greeting us when a knock broke through the silence and my mother poked her head in. _

"_Reading, how I am not surprised?" she smiled closing the door and approaching me slowly _

"_I like to read," I said "it's comforting." _

"_I know you do baby, I am only playing." She took my hand into hers _

_I let out a deep exhale and turned back to the window. _

"_You know you are not being held prisoner Anelisia. You may go outside if you wish." _

_I looked back at her _

"_This is our home now, you may do whatever it is that you would like to." _

"_This place is not our home and it never will be." I responded getting up from the window bench. _

"_Please honey, do not act like this. As I told you in the carriage I have wanted to return home as well, but we can't." _

"_Why not?" I demanded "Because Pearl and Anna will follow and all of our dirty secrets will be laid out on the table as the same for the rest of our so called "family"?" _

"_They mustn't know; we are here for a purpose you know that Anelie." _

"_Yes I know it well." I said softly "He's waiting for us…and I wish of nothing more than to see him." _

_Mama moved to where I stood and hugged me close "As do I, my love." She pulled back and let our eyes meet "You must play this part Anelie, you do not have to like them but you must acknowledge them. They've allowed us to live here." _

_Mother was right as she always was. _

_I promised to put on a better face and make the best of this town like she asked of me. _

_Emily came in and informed us that Mr. Salvatore and his sons were waiting for us to come down for dinner. _

"_No time like the present my darling," _

_I traveled down behind her and as we reached the dining room an older man stood talking to two boys, their backs to us but I recognized Stefan, however, the other boy I did not. He had curly dark hair, not like Stefan whose hair was straight, nonetheless dark. _

"_Ah, Ms. Pierce." The older man said looking at the both of us. I took my mother's hand and stood behind her some. _

"_So glad that you could join us for dinner." He said taking her hand. _

"_Of course, we are so grateful that you have allowed us the pleasure." _

"_Hm," he smiled and looked to me "and you must be Anelie." _

_I said nothing, and glanced at my mother who glanced over her shoulder at me. "Go on Anelie, do not be shy." _

"_I promise you I do not bite." He said _

_As dinner went on I silently listened to the conversation at hand. I did not feel very comfortable around Giuseppe. I received dangerous vibes from him. _

"_Anelie, please indulge my boys and I, tell us about you." _

_I looked at him shyly and straightened up my posture some. "Well, Mr. Salvatore…what would you like to know?" _

"_What sort of things do you like to do, Ms. Pierce?" _

"_Well that depends; I like to do lots of things, some even frowned upon by men like you." I said watching his eyes widen a little and an amused curl form on his lips._

"_And what sort of things does that encompass my dear?" he wondered now intrigued_

_I set down my utensil, and thought for a moment: should I tell him straight or compel him and his sons to forget that I said anything of the sort and begin the conversation over? _

_I glanced as mama; she knew what I was thinking. With a comforting smile and nod of approval I glanced back at Giuseppe and told him straight. _

"_I spend the majority of my time reading and writing." I admitted. My heart light and a smile across my features _

"_Is that so?" He said and looked to mama, "And you approve of your little sister doing so?" _

_Mama nodded without hesitation "Anelie is a brave girl Mr. Salvatore; I allow my sister to do as she pleases as our parents did." _

"_You see Mr. Salvatore…a girl with knowledge is a man's greatest fear—their fatal flaw. For my birthday a few years ago my mother gifted me with a journal and a book wrapped together and since then I have filled multiple journals with entries and stories of my own, and read many books, I could not possibly count them, whether they be stories or informational texts." _

"_What literature do you prefer?" Damon, the elder son asked _

"_A few times over I have read Charles Darwin's Theory of Evolution and others of Astronomical science. However, I have also indulged in the Grimm Brother's tales." _

"_Are those not children's stories?" Stefan asked _

"_Children do read them yes, that is the ones whom are not frightened by them, but I like them—my Mother read those stories to me as a child. I find them rather comforting." I said _

"_As for astronomy Anelie, what conjures such an interest for it?" Giuseppe asked and I laughed _

"_What is so funny?" he asked with a chuckle _

"_Excuse me for laughing…it is not polite sir, but I say how could one not be so interested in that of a subject like astronomy? It is a Grimm Brother's tale in itself." _

"_I'm intrigued, please, continue." _

"_Are you certain that you are able to listen?"_

* * *

_I hiked up my skirt and stepped up onto a stone bench, my head titled back looking up at the stars. It was breathtaking how many more stars could be seen in Mystic Falls compared to looking at the same sky in the City, and the full moon looked even brighter too. _

_A warm wind laced the spring night that blew through my hair and made my skirt and ribbons carry in the air, blowing in waves like a flag. _

_I liked this feeling; I have had dreams like this before. Except I had big white wings and Mama was at my side. Almost four hundred years…how crazy it is to think that. And every day since I could remember, the sky, the stars, the moon, and my dreams, they all have remained the same. _

"_See anything interesting?" A voice said suddenly startling me. I practically jumped out from my skin losing my balance. I screamed as I fell from the bench landing on my tailbone onto the compact ground. _

"_Oh my god," Stefan said coming to my side and helping me to my feet "I apologize Ms. Anelie; I did not mean to startle you." _

_I laughed nervously "It is alright…I was just lost in my thoughts and was not expecting anyone." _

_We sat on the bench together after I dusted myself off. _

"_What do you know about the sky?" _

"_I am still learning, but I can locate a few constellations and planets." I replied _

"_Planets?" _

_I nodded "Yes, planets are disguised as stars, that is, if you do not know how to distinguish them." _

_Cygnus, I told Stefan, is closest to the horizon. It's a swan; Pegasus is close to said constellation but further up toward the zenith, the point directly above us. _

_Pegasus was one of my favorite constellations; a winged horse that was Hercules companion in Greek mythology. _

"_When I was a child, my mother would bring Damon and I out here to the garden and we would count the stars and she too would point out constellations to us." _

"_My mother did the same. She would bring me up the hill side that our house laid at the bottom of. We would watch the sun kiss and fall behind the horizon, and in the mornings, if she woke before I did and the sky was still dark she'd take me from my bed and I would wake under the early morning sky. The stars would be out still and together we would watch the colors appear and the sun rise." _

"_You cherish those memories I see." He said _

_I nodded "More than anything else in this world." _

"_And what of your father…was he ever with you during those times?" _

"_Not really…with the work that he did, he worked all through the night and into the late morning. He would come home just hours before noon." _

"_I see," _

_I sighed and rose from the bench, "Well, Stefan, I think I am going to retire to my room for the rest of the night."_

"_Would you like me to escort you?" _

_I shook my head, "No need, thank you for such kindness however. My sister and I so appreciate the hospitality." _

"_Of course," he replied with a smile. _

_I casually made my way inside of the house and up to my mother's bedroom knocking lightly on the door. _

"_Come in" I heard and I stepped inside. _

_A smile welcomed me, "Good evening my love." She said, "How are you doing?" _

"_I am well, thank you. I was actually just outside with Stefan," _

_She grinned "I am aware; I saw you." _

_I smiled shyly and sat on my mother's bed "I feel very welcomed by them—Stefan especially." _

"_I told you, they are friendly people—"_

"_The father however…Giuseppe…" _

_**Katherine**_

_I grew worry of Anelie at that moment. He tone and expression was far off, like a ghost. Anelie had a special ability, she knew from the get-go if someone would be a danger or not. She had this ability as a human too, it stayed when she turned. _

"_Anelie" _

_She looked at me with simple eyes that held an elixir of sadness. _

"_He is dangerous Mama; I'm very frightened of him." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked taking to her side "The vibes that I felt from him weren't good, Mama. And I have a horrible feeling." _

As a mother you do what is best for your child, you look after their wellbeing, what you deem will help them in their future. Anelie, I did everything that I could to help prepare her to conquer the world on her own, until, one day, she asked me to turn her.

It was her fifteenth birthday; she hated the idea of being courted to by a man older than she. I did not blame her one bit, not even for a time in its smallest measurement.

I asked her why she wanted me to turn her, what she wanted from the life of a Demon of the Night.

"You and papa are all that I have ever known," she said "and you are all that I need."

Anelisia's father put the ultimate outcome in her hands. He wanted her to remain born of two people. Because of her transformation her ability to weed out danger was almost instinct

Since the day that she was born, I vowed alone that I would die protecting her. The situation of her birth was impossible. Anelisia was my second chance at being a mother, a chance no one thought to happen in any kind of magick.

We combined our blood and watched as Anelie drank.

When she woke between us early the next morning, we said that we would protect one another, She alone would no longer be the only one in need of protection.

* * *

**Yes this is an all Flashback Chapter and actually I am planning for there to be a couple more chapters like this. Though it may or may not seem random depending on the reader I ask that you tell me what your thoughts and if you like the added flashback chapter that does not really go along with the story now, but in the end will make sense! I promise. **

**Love**

**~Hannah **


	9. Protector Of Dreams

_**Anelie**_

I sprang up from my pillow feeling as if awoken from death. My intake of breath startled my own self causing my heart to beat rapidly.

"Are you okay honey?" Mama asked from beside me I felt her shift sitting up next to me.

After a moment I nodded hugging my knees to my chest "Yes…I'm alright Mommy."

"Do not lie to me Anelisia." She said sternly, "come on baby you can tell me anything; was it that dream again?" I shook my head "No…though it was a dream—more of a nightmare really."

"A nightmare?" she looked at me puzzled

"Yes, it was very strange Mommy because...Klaus was in it."

I watched Mama's eyes widen "What of Klaus" she demanded

I shook my head and buried my face in my arms "I do not want to say it."

"Sweetheart it's me…please tell me."

A feeling of dread rushed my entire body; tears stung my eyes and dripped down onto my knees. I felt the droplets leaving their trails. I looked up and met my mama's eyes "I'm afraid of it being true mama…and if it is…I wish no longer to bring Elena to him."

She took my hand into hers

Mama never once would hesitate to listen to my fears. She is the one person that could make them all disappear, as an eternal fifteen year old adolescent, I never fully grew out of my over active imagination and childlike characteristics. Mama never expected me to. After all, transitioning young was not on purpose.

It was present day…but we were not here in Mystic Falls. All of us were in Bulgaria

Who's all of us?

_All _of us. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rebekah, Elijah, You, me…and Klaus. All of us were there and living together I think. A castle fit for royalty—we were Bulgarian royals from the fifteenth century. A girl named Tatia was there too…she looked just like you and Elena. I called Rebekah and Tatia Auntie.

Stefan was my dad and you were engaged to him.

Besides all that stuff…what I remember most is coming into a main room. I was in bed but I couldn't sleep and you all were still awake. I sat in Stefan's arms and Elijah was accusing you of keeping some secret.

What secret?

A secret that changed everything

…Mommy…is Klaus my birth father?

She wasn't ready for the question, but I had to know, my dream felt too real.

Is he? I demanded, please mama you must tell me! I cried

What in the world causes you to ask me that question?

My dream! In my dream the secret you were holding was the fact that Klaus Mikaelson is my birth father. Why would I have such a dream?

Anelie, my mother sighed; this is not the time or place for this conversation baby. I'll tell you everything in the morning.

No, tell me now! I yelled, tell me everything!

Anelie I said in the morning!

You have no right to tell me to wait! Why am I dreaming about Klaus being my daddy—he's evil—he can't be my daddy—it isn't possible.

Anelie cool it! She yelled at me.

I huffed, fine then.

I threw the blankets off of me and rushed down the hall slamming the door behind me as I stepped into my room.

Anelie, come on sweetheart, please open the door.

I locked myself in and slid down the door until my bum touched the floor. I hugged my knees and began to cry.

I knew that mama could hear me; I didn't do much to hide my cries, my tears, and my sobs. Then I remembered…

…Elena.

My head shot up and I saw her figure lying on my bed as we had left her. The light of the full moon glowed on her in strips. Her face was to me. My mama…she looks like my mama. When she slept, there was no differentiating the two. I noted that she got the pajamas I had laid out for her, her clothes were then draped over my desk chair. She must have thought that we were completely insane for being somewhat kind to her in this manner.

We may have kidnapped her, but, I wasn't going to treat her badly. I would not stoop to the level that she and her friends had snapping my neck for no reason. I was not born cruel, I may be Vampire, but that means nothing in the way that I decide to treat people. Especially Elena. I could not be cruel to her even if I wanted, not in any means which I meant my actions from my heart.

I leaned my head against the door. I felt a sense of company. Mommy was just on the other side of it. Sitting on the floor as I. I was sure of it.

_**Nadia**_

I was not sure how the day was going to unfold; yesterday we had captured Elena and brought her to our own home. Anelie and I had performed a cloaking spell over the property of our house, nobody but those whom shared the same blood would be able to see the house from the outside. I tossed the blankets off of my body and slipped my feet into my warm slippers. I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly as I made way to the door. I opened it and stopped in my tracks. Across the hall was Anelie's bedroom, we had put Elena in there the night before: my Mom was sitting in front of it, her head leaning on the doorframe and legs curled up to her chest.

I moved to her side and knelt down

"Mama" I said putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her a little. "Mom." I said again. She stirred and her eyes opened.

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's a long story…but ah…your sister and I got into an argument late last night. I yelled at her and she left almost in tears. She locked me out of her room before I could talk to her like I should have from the beginning."

"So you stayed out here all night?" I wondered

She nodded "Yeah…Anelie is right on the other side of the door, literally."

"How do you know?"

She chuckled "Because she's my baby just as you are. I have high senses when it comes to you both."

_**Anelie**_

I woke slowly, my consciousness slowly awaking as my eyes began to open. A blanket fell down my shoulders and my bear was held in my arms. I never moved from this spot last night, thus, I never retrieved a blanket or my bear.

I looked to the bed, Elena was no longer lying there, instead she was sitting up and awake looking down at something in her lap.

She glanced over at me and smiled softly. I returned her gaze and smile.

"You did not look that comfortable on the floor…" she said "there was no way that I could have carried you onto the bed though, so I did the next best thing."

I looked down at my bear. Her black button eyes seemed to hypnotize me, stir something up inside that made me want to sob right there, but I couldn't…not in front of Elena. So instead, I just hugged her close to me.

"Thank you." I whispered

_**Elena**_

How strange, I thought, she looks like a child, an innocent little girl. "You're welcome"

"He gave me this bear…I know it" she whispered "I dreamt of it him again…I dreamt of him giving me this bear as a baby. He knew about me."

"You had a dream about Trevor?" I wondered

Anelie looked up at me, her eyes glassy and red. Suddenly she turned around, and threw open the door; Nadia and Katherine were both sitting on the floor and Anelie threw herself into Katherine's arms. The bear clenched in her fist by its arm.

"I'll do it Mama—I can do this."

"Do what?"

Anelie pulled away from Katherine slightly, "I mean if he's my birth father—and he loves me, then he'll listen to me."

"Trevor is dead—and anyway, listen to you about what?" Nadia asked

"No not Trevor. Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson is my birth father, and if he loves me then he will listen to me and will spare Elena's life."

"So that's why you brought me here—to hand me over to Klaus and gain your freedom." I said getting up from the bed

Katherine looked up at me and she sighed "Elena it's complicated…but don't worry…however this goes, I can whole heartedly promise that you will not die."

"How can I trust that?"

"Mommy will not ever make a false promise, whatever she promises, your life being kept, it's true. You will live through this."

Anelie turned back to Katherine, "But Mommy, will you please tell me how Klaus is my birth father and Trevor is not?"

"I'll tell you everything." She answered taking Anelie's face between her hands, "Any question you ask, I'll answer the best that I can."

Watching this, Katherine, my evil doppelganger, crowded by her two daughters, it sent a warm sensation through my body. I felt Goosebumps all over, but not the cold shivers that came along with it, just empowering warmth to which I smiled on the inside. I was wrong about Anelie, I was wrong about Katherine, they are not to be feared; this family that they have together…I've never seen a family so in love with each other. And Anelie seeming like the glue that kept them all together.

* * *

The next days were surprisingly the most peaceful days that I have had in the last several months. No Vampire drama seemed to follow the Petrova girls. They lived in their own world that consisted only of their happiness and nothing else. We all stayed in together, for the last three days we did not leave the house besides to accompany Anelie on a trip to the words. She likes photography and writing most and she did both there, in the serenity of the nature. When she wanted to write, we left her be and she would go off alone and come home a few hours later, but when she wanted to do some photography she asked for the company. The last trip it was just she I.

"Hey Elena," Anelie said, "Want to come with me to take some pictures?" she asked holding up her digital camera.

"Are Katherine and Nadia coming too?"

She shook her head "No, they're doing their own thing and I think it would be nice for us to talk a little bit, one on one kind of thing." She insisted

I smiled and rose from the couch, "Sure, why not?"

Around Anelie's neck was a digital camera and an older looking film camera, she passed on to me her camera bag that I assumed held extra film.

We wondered out to the woods that lay out behind the house, it was their backyard and it seemed like Anelie could spend all her days out here.

"Anelie" I said ripping through the silence

"Hm?" she answered putting the camera up to her eye and snapping a photo of a small bush of purple wild flowers.

"Why do you like it here so much?"

"It's a quiet little town, besides that I've lived here before…Mystic Falls in like a second home. Aside from the library that is." She giggled

I smiled back "No I mean—why do you like it here, as in the woods?"

"Oh…well…" she tilted her head up slightly listening to the sound of a crow cawing. Then she smiled and looked down, "Because it reminds me of the land where I lived as a child."

"In Bulgaria?" I wondered

"Mhm, away from town and from other villages; we lived in a little cottage secluded beside the forest tree line. A hill we lived at the bottom of. As a child I spent most of my days playing in the forest—I built forts and climbed trees…use my imagination in every way I could. I went on the greatest adventures."

I smiled "That is almost unheard of now a days by children…all they do is play on iPads and video games…the TV is all the creativity that they have."

"It is sad…children should play outside, defeat dragons and climb mountains, dress like a princess and go against the mannerisms that a princess should have—that a princess should be."

"I take it you did all those things?" I wondered knowingly

She gave a nod and a proud grin "I sure did…expect…I did not have to pretend to be a princess. I am already a Princess."

"Anyone can be a Princess." I said

"That is true, but I was born a princess—literally."

I looked at her curiously

"Like…an actual Princess?"

Anelie nodded "As you would be if Queens and Kings still reigned over Bulgaria."

Elena laughed "So if you're a Princess…does that make Katherine—"

"A Queen" Anelie finished and I nodded

"Yes, in all technicalities my Mommy is still a Queen and will be even in death."

"I had no idea…although I did not read through the entire History of your family...if I had I'm sure I would have been informed of it."

Anelie began snapping a few more shots or a Dandelion that was growing alone by a large tree.

"If you ask Mommy about it, I'm sure she would tell you more history. There is more… she told me, obviously, and I found it interesting." She paused and let out a laugh, "When she told me I said that she should write a book—anyone interested in European History would surly pick it up."

I thought for a moment and smiled at the idea, "Promise she won't bite me?" I joked

Anelie smirked over her shoulder "I won't make a promise that I can't keep."

* * *

Nadia was asleep in the reading chair, a blanket draped over her. Anelie on the other hand was laying in Katherine's arms and a blanket covering them both. A couple times I had glanced over at them from the TV and watched Katherine plant soft kisses on Anelie's head or hold her a little tighter. She gazed down at Anelie as if she were a baby. I admired my elder doppelganger; she always put on this façade that made us all think of her as the most evil of beings that roamed the planet, but in reality, that is all it was…a façade. An act that did not show an ounce of whom Katherine truly was unless put in the same room with her babies. How she did it, I'll never know. Someday I wish to have children and hope that we will be so in love as Anelie, Nadia, and Katherine all are with each other.

Credits ran up the screen, and Katherine sighed. "They always do this."

"They always do what?" I asked

Katherine chuckled "They beg me to watch this movie with them, even though we have seen it a hundred times over, and then it ends, and Nadia and Anelie are both dead asleep before the second half."

I laughed softly "Why is that?"

Katherine shrugged "Because I can't say no." she laughed, "And I think I might need to learn when it comes to these two." She gestured to both her daughters.

She exhaled and rose from the couch effortlessly while Anelie still laid in her arms, "I think I'm going to get her up to bed…I feel bad just leaving Nadia down here by herself."

"Come back down and wake her, just so she moves to her bed."

"No…we should just let her sleep—if I could carry her like Anelie I would."

I glanced over at Nadia; she looked peaceful, dead asleep for sure. Her legs draped over the arm of the chair, her head resting against the back and a blanket covering up to her shoulders. I sighed, turned off the TV and followed up the staircase behind Katherine.

I stopped at Anelie's bedroom door where I had been staying the last few nights, "Katherine?"

She turned and looked at me, I hesitated, "When I went out with Anelie today to take photos…she told me something."

"What?" Katherine asked curiously

"About some of your family history…being royals."

Katherine smirked "You mean _our_ family history—you are a descendent of the Petrova line"

I smiled softly and nodded "Our family."

My twin shrugged a shoulder, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, we can talk in the morning over breakfast or something."

"Sounds perfect" I said softly

"Great," Katherine replied, "sweet dreams Elena." And I watched as she disappeared into her room and closed the door. I did the same, shutting the door behind me until I heard a click. I dressed into the pajamas that Anelie had lent me. I turned off the light and noticed the white beams of the moon glowing in from the window, over the bed and onto the floor the moon beams lit. I crawled under the covers and retrieved the books from the nightstand that I had been reading. The first day, Anelie offered it to me; she said that it was her very first diary from centuries ago and if I wanted I was more than welcome to reading it.

I have only read a few entries but the writing is what fascinates me, it is so proper and her handwriting is gorgeous. However, what is written is in describable. I've found it to be a dream journal; Anelie has written down all of her dreams of any form in this diary. Her imagination is inspiring but at the same time she sounds like a girl gone mad.

Her first entries is dated _26 March 1499_

From what I knew Anelie was about six years old by then and the entry was written about a Pegasus that came to her in her dreams. His name was Artemis and he took her to his world, Elysian was the name of his home. She explained that he was the protector of dreams. Almost all of her dreams were able being with a white horse, with great white wings.

I flipped to the back to the very last entry

_25 December 1509 _

_It has been a year today since he had visited me in my dreams. This also marks my first year of being a Vampire and my sixteenth birthday. Daddy and Mommy awoke me this morning, sitting on my bed holding a cake and a candle. Sixteen and my dreams which I loved dearly have vanished and shall probably never return. I am a demon and no longer can hold innocent dreams. Tonight is my party. And when I blow out the candles on my cake, I'm going to wish for my dreams to return. Even being a princess, that is the one thing I shall never receive. _

_Come back Pegasus…protector of dreams. _

The shortest of all her entries.


	10. Long May She Reign

_**Katherine **_

"I went back to Bulgaria with my husband, I figured maybe if they saw that I learned from my actions from years earlier and I was married, they would let me back in."

"Did they?"

"They did."

Elena and I had both woken early that morning, coming out of my bedroom I wore my silk bathrobe and warm slippers; Elena held in her laughter until we reached the kitchen, she threw on Anelie's bathrobe that was silk like mine just a different color. Why my doppelganger found the dressing alike so amusing I don't know. I made her a cup of coffee and for myself I poured some blood into a coffee mug and warmed it up in the microwave.

I leaned over the counter while she sat on a bar stool across from me.

"Look Elena, before I start I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you in the Tomb."

My doppelganger was at a loss for words, I don't think she knew how to respond. So instead of waiting for a response and sitting in awkward silence I took away the compulsion "I trust you Elena; with this I don't want the Salvatore boys knowing any of what I am about to tell you—not because it is a secret but because it's none of their business; I trust you to keep my history between Petrova's only."

She nodded her head and put out her pinkie, I did the same wrapping mine around hers "I pinkie swear." She said.

"And one more thing," I said my pinkie still holding hers, "What?"

"Elena, Trevor is not Anelisia's father…" she watched me with furrowed eyebrows her eyes curious. "Anelie's father is Klaus."

* * *

_**25 June 1493**_

My husband helped me down from my horse, the journey was long but finally he and I made it. Together we walked into the castle and to the throne room. Guards accompanied us. As soon as my father saw me he was livid, that look in his eyes I'll never shake the feelings it caused. My heart beat picked up and I became frightened.

"You are not welcomed here," he said "You are out of your mind for returning."

"If I may your majesties," Nik began, "I am the Lord Niklaus and your daughter and I have come here to inform you that she and I are married in hopes that she may have a place in your family again."

He took my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Married?"

I looked up at my mother and nodded "We are; I am."

"Leave us." My father ordered of the guards, they all left us quietly and he stepped down from his throne.

Unexpectedly he pulled me into his arms and I had never felt so safe other than being with Nik. All the dread that I had felt upon my return vanished instantly. He let me go and I then embraced my mother tightly. We exchanged words of love and I expressed how much I missed them as they returned it.

Klaus was hated by his father; never felt loved nor accepted because he held the gene of werewolf, his father did not, nor did his mother. Klaus did not want the same for me; he wanted my parents to love me again even if he had to persuade them with a touch or compulsion he would have without my knowledge. After all, he wanted our baby to be loved by its grandparents.

"There is one more thing," I announced placing my hand over my stomach.

"You're pregnant." The King said. I smiled softly, "I am, and I would love it if our child could grow up here in the Palace."

"Do you also want that Lord Niklaus?" The queen asked of him.

"I do Majesty. This child deserves the perfect life and I intend to give her just that." He insisted

"It is settled then. Servants will get the nursery ready at once and the guards will show you to your chamber."

"Actually father if I may—I would like the baby to stay in our chambers. I want no help from servants. I intend to do this without help from what they have to offer." I said

"If that is what you wish."

From then I had decided everything that had to do with the baby. Fortunately I had higher power than Nik even as a woman, I could decide on the name and he could not change it. This was my second chance and I vowed to do everything that a mother should alone. I was a Princess and he just a lord. However my mother did change that soon and made him Prince, however, when anything was to happen to my father, he promised the country to me. I would reign over Bulgaria with Niklaus at my side, he would be King but together we would work as equals.

Months passed soon came the time to give birth to my second daughter on 25 December 1493.

It was snowing that night. Blizzarding. Anelisia Marie Petrova-Mikaelson born on a white Christmas and the night of a Blood Moon.

Elena smirked "How poetic."

"Yes I thought so too."

"So, here is my question, how did you become Vampire?"

I sighed softly "I survived one child birth; my second I was not lucky. Thankfully I conceived with a hybrid."

"Anelie turned you?"

I nodded "she did, and to complete the transition I had to drink a drop of her blood."

_**Anelie**_

Mama had never told me the story of how she turned, but now I knew. I turned her. Not only was I born the night of a blood moon, but a Vampire too.

"Do you blame me?"

She turned to me an expression unidentifiable written on her face "Riny?"

"Do you? Do you blame me for turning you?"

"Of course not, how could you ever think that?"

"The way you said it…the look on your face—I didn't mean to do it…I didn't mean to take away your human life."

She shook her head and moved close to me "Anelisia Marie Petrova stop your nonsense at once." I bowed my head looking down; she took her fingers under my chin and made me look at her.

"How you could ever apologize for the action is beyond me. My changing was out of your control, baby, you know that."

"So you do not blame me?"

"No Anelie, I don't blame you." she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled softly, "I would have given up anything to be your mother." She pulled me close to her, hugging her arms around me; I tightly clung to her.

"Do not ever think or ask something like that again. Do you understand?" she demanded sternly

I nodded

"Say that you understand."

"I do, I understand Mom…I'm sorry."

"What's going on this time?" I looked over my shoulder; standing in a long pajama shirt was Nadia looking curiously confused at us.

Elena sighed

I shared a glance with my mom and then we both turned back to my sister.

"Just the usual" Mom answered.

* * *

"I've done this spell a million times and I have tried it five times over—the blood will not move." Bonnie insisted glaring at the elder Salvatore brother

"Well try it again! It has to work—we can't give up Bonnie!" Damon demanded from across the table

"I'm sorry Damon. The spell isn't working. Katherine has Elena cloaked."

"Well what about Anelie?"

Their eyes shifted to Caroline, she returned Damon's gaze and then glanced at Stefan who was standing toward the fire place.

"Do you have anything of hers?"

Stefan stayed quiet keeping his back to the three. He did want to find Elena, but he was hurt at the fact that his daughter had betrayed him.

He threw back the last of the bourbon in his glass and set it on the mantle.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie straightened her posture

He turned around and began out of the room "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he answered

Bonnie sighed and obliged to Stefan's demand.

She followed him to the third floor of the boarding house; she glanced around realizing that she'd never been up here. There were four doors in align. Stefan stopped at the third door down, his head slightly bowed.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said after a moment

His hand was grasping the door knob and after a pause he turned it and pushed open the door.

Bonnie was taken aback by the room.

She followed him in looking around

"Is this?"

He nodded

"Is everything Anelie's?"

"Not everything, but most" He faced Bonnie after having glanced around the room "When she and Katherine faked their deaths they left everything that they brought with them behind. Anelie left behind her most cherished possessions and she has no idea that I kept all if it."

"Why would you?" Bonnie wondered softly

"Because for the last century and a half I have been mourning Anelie…even more than her mother" he answered truthfully

Stefan wondered over to the bed and took from the middle a brown bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

Bonnie mentally noted the gold band around Stefan's left ringer finger

"This is hers; she had had it since she was a little girl." Hesitantly he handed it over to Bonnie; she carefully took it into her hands.

"This should help to track them, but please be careful with it." He asked

"I will have it back to you in tacked." Bonnie replied with a friendly smile,

He returned it.

A short moment of silence fell between them; she turned around and began to leave the room

"Stefan?" she said stopping just within the threshold

"Hm?"

"Were you ever going to tell Anelie about this room?"

"Eventually yes, but now I'm not so sure…"

"What about her bear? I'm sure she would be delighted to get it back."

Stefan narrowed his eyes "Why do you care?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "Anelie is still a little girl no matter how much we want to deny it. Like you said she's only knows what her mother has taught her. She's loyal and good…and she is very much in love with you, Stefan."

He gave a nod "I'll give it back to her someday, but for now let's just find Elena."

* * *

Anelie came down the stairs with her hair perfectly curled and wearing a black skirt with a pink corseted shirt that synched under her bust with a big pink bow sitting on her lower back.

"Where are you off too?" Nadia wondered

"School," Anelie answered simply sitting at the bottom of the stairs and putting on her high top converse

"School?"

"Yeah, I have a paper due in a few days and a presentation in history coming up. I would like to get some work done on those both." She informed

"You actually do school work?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Yeees." Anelie said extending the vowel

Anelie walked over to the reading chair where Elena was sitting "I think you should come too."

"What? But what about Damon and Stefan?"

Anelie shrugged "Don't worry about them."

"She's…" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed "at the High School."

"What?" Damon demanded

Bonnie opened her eyes "Yeah, she's at the school just sitting in class."

"Perfect, let's go." Stefan said

Damon followed behind his little brother out the door.

* * *

Anelie sighed, she was in her English class working quietly on the paper what was due in just a few short days, though if she had to, she could compel herself a few extra days and receive full credit. So far she had just a thesis and a short body paragraph. Her mind wasn't coming up with the right words and she ended up deleting most of what she had written.

Her teacher had been wondering around the class peering at student's papers and laptop screens but never stopped, that was until she reached Anelie.

"You've been gone a little while…" the teacher began

Anelie nodded and her expression saddened

"What's going on?"

"My parents have been fighting…my auntie came to live with us and…" tears began to sting Anelie's eyes

Her teacher knelt down beside her "Things are bad right now and I finally felt good this morning so I came in. But I cannot concentrate."

"I'm very sorry…but missing school is not the best way to cope."

"I understand…it's just been hard you know? My parents got divorced when I was just a baby so they do not live together, but coming back here my parents have been butting heads more than ever. My auntie is in danger and I just wish all of this would end."

"Anelie!" Stefan said interrupting the entire class

Her eyes grew with fear "Daddy"

"Mr. Salvatore, what is the meaning of this?" Her teacher demanded standing tall

"I need to speak with Anelie Petrova."

"No!" Anelie shouted "Please don't let him take me—"

In one swoop Damon blurred between Anelie and her teacher injecting her with a syringe of Vervain. Anelie's body became limp as her conscious mind went black.

"What the hell did you just do to her?" The teacher demanded in fear. Damon held Anelie's body in his arms carrying her out

Stefan was left to compel everyone left behind in the class room.

"Damon!"

He turned seeing Elena

She rushed over to him "Damon what the hell did you do!"

"We were kidnapping her so we could figure out where the hell you were!" he informed

"Well you can_ not_ kidnap her, I'm fine."

"Where have you been?" Damon demanded

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. And if you must know I have been with Katherine and her daughters."

"You've what?"

"Actually it was rather peaceful compared to the shit I have to deal with being with you and Stefan."

Anelie awoke

She groaned and cuddled her body close to Damon.

Her head laid on his chest "Why did you do that to me Uncle Damon?"

Guilt suddenly hit him.

"We just wanted you to tell us where Elena was."

She lifted her head and glanced at Elena and then at Damon "She's right there." Anelie pointed and let her head fall back onto his chest "I feel so tired" she said

"How are you even awake right now?" Damon asked

"Mommy has been feeding me Vervain since I was a baby, even after I turned."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because of idiots like you"

"God I so wish that I had the ability to drop you right now."

"But I'm being sweet, and you love me, so you won't hurt me like that…will you Uncle Damon?" she smirked closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest.

Damon dropped his arms letting Anelie drop to the hard ground

"Ow!" Anelie whined "What the hell was that for?"

Damon knelt down "That was for kidnaping Elena."

"What is going on out here?" Stefan demanded

"Damon dropped me on purpose, Daddy. Now my butt hurts!"

"What the hell Damon? You don't have to hurt her." Stefan said

"That was really uncalled for." Elena said crossing her arms

Elena sighed and watched Stefan held Anelie up to her feet "So what now? I'm here."

"Well now that we are aware…I'm going to take Anelie home. Call Katherine for me, tell her to meet us at our place." He asked of Elena softly

She nodded "Okay, I'm coming with you."

* * *

Anelie laid soundly on the couch in the living room of the Salvatore Mansion. A blanket covered her and her eyes wondered around the room observing the tacky décor that somehow made the room whole.

Elena stepped in.

Anelie smiled softly "Are they on their way?"

"Yes, Nadia just texted me…they're not far."

She sighed and pulled the blanket up under her chin "Why did they have to inject me with Vervain? And why did Damon have to drop me like that?"

"Damon was just being Damon, he's an asshole." Elena said

Anelie shook her eyes "He used to not be that way…he was so sweet and kind."

"People change sweetie, I guess being a Vampire does that."

Anelie stayed silent

"But anyway…I thought that Vervain didn't affect you."

"It doesn't hurt but it will make me pass out for a minute or two, but it makes me question my daddy and uncle…I thought they loved me." She whined

"Anelie your father does love you; they just wanted to know where I was. You did after all kidnap me."

"I know, but Vervain? Why could they not just ask? We didn't hurt you, I could never hurt you neither could my sister. And I wouldn't let mom hurt you." Anelie explained

"And I appreciate that."

Anelie gazed at Elena, her eyes searching inside of the human "Do you—"she paused and shook her head "Never mind," and brought the blanket over her mouth

"Do I what?" Elena wondered

"No, nothing, nevermind it is not any of my business." Anelie insisted

"Please ask?"

Anelie slowly sat up and looked at the doppelganger "Do you really love my Dad?"

Elena smiled "I do very much love your dad." She answered

"Are you jealous that he and my mommy are married?"

"I have mixed feelings, but I'm not dwelling on the past." She answered

Caroline and Bonnie rushed in

Elena stood up and was pulled into a hug by them both "Oh thank god you're okay!" Caroline cried

Elena laughed "I'm perfectly okay—better actually."

Caroline pulled back looking at her friend confusedly and then she turned to Anelie who was lying down once again.

"Why did you take here?" Caroline demanded

Anelie ignored the blonde vampire and let out a deep sigh settling down comfortably.

"Don't ignore me you little brat, tell me!"

"Hey!" another voice intervened

Caroline turned seeing Katherine and Nadia entering the mansion

"Watch your tongue blondie before I pull it out." Katherine threatened

"Katherine, finally you greet us with your presents." Stefan said coming from the side hall

"Well you only vervained my child and then took her from school, I would expect a better greeting."

Nadia was already at Anelie's side having pushed passed the Barbie Vampire and Bennett witch.

"Anie" the big sister spoke brushing back her little sister's bangs from her face

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked stepping beside her eldest

Nadia shook her head softly "Nothing, she's just asleep."

"She must have been tired, I was just talking with her not five minutes ago." Elena informed

"Hey Katherine?"

She looked to the younger Salvatore brother "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Katherine let out a sigh "I'll be right back," she told Nadia and left with Stefan

"What do you need to speak with me about Stefan?"

Stefan took hold of Katherine's hand and brought it up looking at the ring around her left ring finger.

"Why are you wearing this?"

"Because I can." She said jerking her hand away "What do you care?"

"Maybe because that is your wedding ring."

"You know Stefan, most husbands wouldn't question their wives for wearing the wedding ring that _they_ gave to them."

"We are no longer married Katherine!" he said raising his voice

"Yes, so what does it matter then? I can wear whatever I want!" she spat

"Why do you even want to wear it?"

They were on the third floor standing in front of the third door down.

"Because it isn't just a ring to me Stefan, it's much more than that." She insisted and then took hold of his hand "Why the hell are you wearing your wedding band? And don't think that I haven't seen you wearing it since the first day I came back here."

"And I've worn it every day since you placed it on my finger." He informed

"Why is that Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine said

"To remind me of the family I thought that I had lost; to always remember my daughter and wife—the family that faked their own deaths _Mrs._ Salvatore."

"I faked our deaths, Anelie didn't want to but we had no choice. For her own safety and for yours we had to leave, it was the only way." Katherine said

Stefan shook his head "No Katherine, you could have told me what was happening—I could have stayed with you both."

"And let you leave your brother behind? No! I was not going to be the woman that ripped you away from the people that you had known all your life especially from your brother."

He said nothing in return; his eyes only gazed at the Vampire standing in front of him.

"But there is no changing what has happened in the past there is only doing now and hoping for a better future."

"You're right…" he said, "And what I want for my future is you and Anelie."

* * *

**I hope you like it! I know it is a bit cheesy but whatever, I like cheesy :P **

**Please review! I love getting them, they absolutely make my day /3**

**xoxo**


	11. Family Above All

Katherine swung her hand slapping Stefan across the face

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded

"Do_ not_ toy with my Stefan!" she demanded "You hate me remember? I lied and manipulated you for over a century—and now you have your precious _Elena_."

Stefan clenched his teeth

"You're not denying it—I'm smart Stefan. I am not an idiot like you may deem me to be. You cannot fool me."

He looked away from the brunette "Believe what you want to Katherine…but deep down, you know I'm telling the truth."

Katherine shook her head "No—that's just it. Nothing inside of me is telling me that you are. _Nothing!_" she proclaimed her body furiously shaking from the anger rising within.

"You tortured me, threw me in a tomb—and now just because my daughter is back with me you want me back? That isn't how it works!"

"Keep your voice down Katherine!" Stefan demanded of her putting his hand over her mouth.

She jerked her head away and shoved his body away from her. The strength that she put into it was more than she had wanted and Stefan flew through the door and onto the floor.

Katherine stepped into the room and looked around somehow, it seemed familiar.

Her eyes caught glimpse of an object that she could never forget. "Where the hell did you get this?" she demanded taking the object up into her hands

Stefan got to his feet and looked at her "Answer me Stefan!"

"Anelie left it behind when you two ran away in 1864."

Katherine's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes hugging the bear tightly to her chest "She cried for days…" Katherine whispered after several moments of silence.

_Anelisia hugged her knees; she sat on the bench across from her mother. The carriage was gloomy, they night was transitioning to day. _

"_Svetlina…" she said as her eyes burned from the realization "My bear!" _

_Katherine let out a deep breath "Shit." _

"_Mommy we have to go back, I need Lunna!" _

"_I'm sorry Anelisia, but we can't. The Vampires are all in the tomb and people in the town know what we are. If we go back we are finished." She said _

"_But that is the only thing that I have left of my human life—I need my bear—my Lunna Svetlina." Anelie insisted _

"_Honey I am so sorry…but we cannot return." _

_The younger of the two Vampires starred out the window, she remembered exactly where she left it. In the middle of her bed resting against her pillows and it was a great possibility that she would not ever see her precious bear again. _

_Her eyes burned greatly, tears poured out of her eyes "She is all that I had left…" she buried her face in her knees that curled to her chest. _

"_You have me baby, you'll always have me." Katherine proclaimed reaching across the carriage placing a hand on Anelie's knee. _

"All this time, you kept all of Anelie's things even though you thought for so long that she was dead. Why would you do that?" Katherine asked moving over to the bookcase and grazing her fingertips over the spines stopping at a certain green cover bound novel: Charles Darwin's _Theory of Evolution_.

"A part of me didn't want to believe that she was gone so everything that was left behind I packed up and kept safe. When the boarding house was finished I brought it all here for safe keeping and if she were to return, in any form, Anelie would have a place to be." Stefan admitted

"Anelie does not know I take it?"

He shook his head in response

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I was…I will when the time is right."

"How about now?" Katherine suggested "After all there is no time like the present."

"No, the time just isn't right." Stefan said

Katherine sighed and placed the bear back on the bed "This is your thing Stefan, I won't say a word…" she turned on her heel and moved close to Stefan.

"Thank you for loving my daughter,"

"Our daughter."

A smile quickly formed over her lips "That's what I mean; even though you and I are no longer wed."

She slipped off her ring and placed it in the palm of Stefan's hand.

"What is this for?"

"It has no meaning anymore to be honest. The only meaning for that ring has long since gone; it's time to move on."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek "Do with it what you will…it does not matter to me anymore."

Stefan watched as Katherine left the room, he then looked down and opened his hand slowly. That ring was now meaningless taken off the finger of the women from which he had placed.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

It was over, Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore was no more. It hurt him to know that it was for real this time. Stefan looked over at a far bookshelf kitty-corner adjacent a window. He wondered over and on the middle shelf he opened up a brass looking jewelry box that had a rose engraved on the top with a saying in Bulgarian that he never understood. Carefully Stefan opened the top and placed the ring gently on the small pile of other jewelry that had remained in the box for sometime. He replaced the lid and left the room closing the door behind him, now what was left of his marriage remained in the room that belonged to his precious daughter.

Anelie watched as Katherine appeared into the room again looking down at her fingers and clenching her hands into fists.

"Mommy," she called softly in her native tongue

"You're awake,"

"I am, not too long ago I woke up…" Anelie glanced at her Mother's hands

"You did it huh?"

"Did what?" The mother wondered kneeling next to the couch

"You gave up your wedding ring," the young Petrova said taking her mother's hand and rubbing her thumb over her ring finger.

"It was for the best Anelisia. Please do not be angry with me."

She shook her head softly and smiled "I'm not angry. The marriage was yours not mine. You did what was best for you and either way…he is still my Daddy."

Katherine brought her hand up and rubbed her thumb over Anelie's cheek "And forever he shall be."

Katherine glanced around the room; her young doppelgänger was sitting silently on the opposite couch beside Caroline. Damon was glancing at a glass case of vintage toy cars. This had been a hobby of Stefan's to collect the toy cars for decades.

"Where did your sister go?" she asked

Anelie shrugged her shoulders, "When I woke up she wasn't here."

Katherine rose to her feet "Have any of you seen where Nadia has gone?"

"I saw her go outside several minutes ago. She left rather quickly." Damon informed in a mocking tone

Katherine left to the door. She opened it and smiled softly when she saw Nadia sitting on the brick wall speaking in a foreign tongue that Katherine could piece together thanks to her European adventures after Anelie was born.

"Nadia?"

The daughter looked over her shoulder "Yes?"

"Oh-uhm…I was just coming to check on you. Your sister is awake."

"How is she?" Nadia asked softly

Katherine sat beside her eldest

Nadia returned her attention to who ever it was on the phone.

"Keep me updated alright? Okay…I love you."

Nadia sighed and her hands clenched the edge of the stonewall which she sat upon; her eyes began to burn; the elder Petrova daughter bowed her head.

Katherine scooted closer to Nadia and tried to get her to return Katherine's gaze "Nadia, what's the matter?"

Her daughter hesitated but turned her eyes to meet Katherine's "There is something that you need to know."

"What? What is it?"

The front door opened with a heavy creek, Anelie peered out and saw Katherine trying to comfort her big sister. She suddenly became concerned and stepped outside "Mommy is everything alright?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder Nadia wiped away tears and looked at her little sister.

"Come here baby." Katherine commanded softly, she scooted over so that Anelie could sit between herself and Nadia.

"What's the matter, Nadia?"

"Anelie, Nadia may have to return to Czech for a while."

"What, why?" Anelie demanded now looking at her sister "Why must you go?"

"There is something that I have been keeping secret, I was going to tell you when the time was right, but some things have taken a bad turn."

Anelie sat patiently for her sister to get to the point, "One of my daughters is still alive and someone bad who is looking for me found her instead and now she's in danger."

"Who is this person?" Katherine asked

"I have a feeling, but I'm not entirely sure." Nadia admitted

"Well who do you think that it could be?"

Nadia sighed "Molly's father."

* * *

**I know that this Chapter is a bit short considering that fact that I have not updated in a while, the next chapter will be longer. This is sort of a filler Chapter if you must. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review **

**xoxo **

**~Anelie **


	12. Memorial Memories

_**Anelie **_

That same night Nadia told Mom and I about her daughter she also told us that Molly would be flying into New York. Though she would not be in till later the next day we thought it might be good to take a break from the headache of Mystic Falls and spend a few days in the city which, not just my mother, but also I favorited the most out of any other that we had lived aside from New Orleans, possibly.

Just as we were about to leave Stefan had asked where it was that we were going. I told him and he insisted that he accompany us. I liked the idea of having some quality time with the man that I named my dad. Nadia and Mom were not that thrilled to hear that he wanted to come along, but upon getting into the car they came to be okay with it. Seeing him sitting in the driver's seat and my mom in the passenger's seat I pretended like we were going on a family vacation.

Though Nadia did not like Stefan and only wanted to stick to the plan, I fanaticized about being humans and what this trip might not so likely entail for us. But that was my fantasy: to be a family, a real, loving family. A family where Mommy and Daddy were still married, a family where Stefan was my biological Father and Nadia's too, a family where we were all normal human beings. In an alternate Universe, maybe that is who we are, but here, in this universe we are fucked up and horrible creatures and though I say I like being Vampire, truthfully, I loathe the creature that I am, but this is who I am and I continue to give loyalty to those like me.

We would not reach the city until before sunrise the next morning. I leaned my head against the cool window and closed my eyes. The radio softly hummed in the background, the sound of my daddy's low voice added to the calmness, as did Mommy's. Their voices together were comforting beyond words. Especially when I heard them laughing.

When I awoke beneath my body was warm and soft. I turned onto my back and looked on either side of me, I was tucked between my mom and dad. I had been cuddled up to my mom who had her arms around my body holding me close. I was surprised to see them in the same bed. I slowly sat up and looked over at the other bed, Nadia had her back turned to us. Carefully trying to not wake either my parents I crawled down the bed and made it off safely. I tiptoed to the bathroom and carefully closed the door.

There was a small window, I lifted up the curtains and my breath caught in my throat. The sun was rising an orange glow reflected off of buildings, the sky was pink; I looked down, out hotel was close to the empire state building. We seemed to be on one of the higher floors, I could see central park and just from this small window. I rushed out of the bathroom and threw open the curtains. There it was, the beautiful central park, the Empire State building, the Hudson River, and many other structures that made up the city that is Manhattan.

The sun flooded in brightly, I looked over my shoulder and smiled happily seeing that Mommy and Daddy were wake and squinting tiredly at the bright light.

"Good morning happy girl." Mom said sitting up and yawning.

"The happiest I have been in a very long time." I said climbing on the bed and jumping into her arms hugging her tightly.

I looked over at Dad, "Good morning, Daddy." He smiled softly, "It is a good morning."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Where should we go first?" Stefan asked looking across the table at Katherine and Nadia, Anelie sat beside him.

"Well, actually…when we return to the city the first place that we visit is the 9/11 memorial." Anelie informed.

"Why is that?" Nadia asked.

"Anelie and I were living not far from the towers when the planes crashed into them, I, like many others watched the plane crash into the South tower. But, because we lived so close we knew many people that worked in the both towers. A young woman that lived in the apartment right next door to us; we became very close with her and her husband. When we first moved in she had just given birth to their daughter. She also worked in the South tower." Katherine informed Nadia and Stefan.

Anelie looked sadly at her mother, "Stubborn girl she was, her husband tried to tell her to stay home. She insisted that she get a few things from her office."

The four sat in silence

The waiter came up to the table, "How is everyone doing?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Stefan gave a nod and sent the waiter away.

"Anyway…" Katherine began, "We go to remember her." She smiled softly across the table at Stefan.

They left the café and began their journey through the city streets. The sun was just over the buildings though rays did not touch beneath the roofs of the skyscrapers.

Anelie smiled and took in a deep breath of the New York air. She loved nothing more, aside from her mother of course, than the aroma and atmosphere of this city. Anelie felt at home here and as did her Mother. Nadia not so much however, she was from Czech, but New York felt nothing like home; home was remote, a small town outside of the city.

JFK Airport is just a half hour from where the four were going to be and after a little visiting around the city later that day they would go back to the hotel, grab the car and go pick up Nadia's daughter, Molly Petrova.

Katherine and Anelie were very popular with other Vampires that lived in the city. A good friend worked as the security guard at the World Trade Center Memorial. She had called him earlier and made arrangements to be let in without having to wait in line.

Anelie spotted their friend wearing a police uniform. He had changed occupations since they last saw one another. He went from security guard to being a full-time police officer.

"Uncle Jared!" she cried

He heard the familiar voice instantly and held his arms out wide for Anelie to jump into and give him a tight hug. Jared was like Katherine's brother and Anelie had taken to calling him "Uncle" or "Uncle Jared".

"Anelie, it is so wonderful to see you again!" he answered with his low British accent.

It was Katherine's turn to hug her dear friend, "Katerina." He welcomed and pulled her in for a friendly embrace, "Looking beautiful as always, both of you." He said to the girls.

"And you—looking very handsome in that Uniform. Congratulations once again." She returned

"Thank you, that means the world coming from you, Katerina."

Katherine smiled and turned to Stefan and Nadia.

"Jared, I would like you to meet my oldest Daughter, Nadia Petrova and my husband Stefan Salvatore."

Jared had shook Nadia's hand and then looked to Stefan.

"It is wonderful to meet you Stefan, I have heard nothing but the very best."

Stefan chuckled, "Is that so?" he glanced at Katherine quickly

She continued to smile and grasped hold of Anelie's hand that found way into her own.

"Yes, she talks about you and her girls more than anything else. And the four of you make a lovely family." Jared complimented.

Katherine and Stefan blushed

Nadia shook her head and crossed her arms while Anelie scooted closer to Katherine.

Jared laughed and then gestured with his head for them to follow him.

"Come on, I'm sure you guys would like to get this over with."

They began to follow him; he moved a gate over and let them file inside. Artificially planted trees were spread out around the memorial. The foundations of the towers now were black Matte Marble walls; within the walls water came slithering down the inside.

Anelie had remembered the side where their friend's name was engraved.

She found it quickly and ran her hand over the name.

_Faye Eversong _

Many people around the memorial looked at names, they were tourists having no connection to this memorial besides the fact that they had witnessed it on television in 2001, read articles, and heard stories. But for the some that held a connection to a person whose name was engraved in this marble, this was more than just a memorial. This was a grave.

Katherine ran her fingers over the name and smiled softly at the letters. Stefan who had been wondering around the memorial approached up behind her glancing over her shoulder at the name which she was starring down at. "I'm sorry for your loss, Katherine. Really I am."

The girl shook her head, "I cannot tell you how many times I have heard those exact words…it happened so long ago almost a decade ago…I still can't believe it's been so long."

Stefan looked at the Brunette Vampire; her features were soft and hurt. Whoever this girl was, Stefan had not a clue—what she looked like, what she deemed funny, her personality—he knew nothing, but to Katherine and her young daughter this girl was more than just a friend she had been family.

Suddenly Katherine smiled and a laugh escaped her lips, "Just after her daughter was born, Faye and her husband were in desperate need to get out of the house so Anelie and I babysat. We were just across the hall so they brought the baby over…Faye was completely dressed up. Wearing this beautiful Wine colored dress,"

Katherine turned facing Stefan a wide smile across her features, She looked so beautiful when she smiled like that the Salvatore boy thought.

"Faye had just fed the baby and being a new mother had forgotten to burp Alison. And right when she stepped into our apartment holding her baby, Alison threw up all down the front of Faye's dress.

"Oh god she was so mad, she handed me the baby and desperately tried to clean herself up but she ended up having to go back to her apartment and change while the rest of us were laughing—we all were practically crying." Katherine told turning her eyes up at him, "took her another half hour to find the right dress and pull herself back together and because of if I insisted that Alison just stay the night."

Stefan smiled at her, "You do love kids."

Katherine chuckled, "When they get past the age of four they become a handful and gross."

Stefan laughed, "Well what about Anelie?"

"Anelie was never gross as a toddler, always clean and respectable…well mannered. But she grew up in renaissance Europe so she was different." The mother bragged

Stefan gave a nod, "That's true—and what of Alison?"

"After Faye died, Marcus couldn't take living in the apartment where they had built a life. It was too painful and I didn't blame him. He moved and we lost touch after a few months, Anelie and I moved to a different part of Manhattan shortly after."

"I see." Stefan said

"Mama!" Anelie called racing over to the two

"What is it?" Katherine wondered

"Nadia said that Molly is less than a half hour from landing, we must get back to the car and head over." The young daughter informed

"How does she know how far away Molly is?" Stefan wondered

"Molly gave her flight information and Nadia was able to track the flight through this application on her phone. But come on, come on!" Anelie insisted pulling on Katherine's hand, "We cannot leave my Niece waiting—let's go Mommy, Daddy."

They arrived at the airport just in time to meet Nadia's daughter at baggage claim. Nadia spotted her little girl almost immediately.

"Mommy" the girl cried running into her own Mother's arms, Nadia wrapped her arms tightly around Molly having been away from her for what felt like ages.

"Molly, come, there are people that I would like for you to meet." The mother informed

"Who?"

Nadia led Molly to Katherine, Anelie, and Stefan.

"This is your grandmother Katherine and her daughter Anelie, guys this is my daughter Molly."

Molly and Katherine hugged without a second thought, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Molly."

"You as well—I can't believe I am finally seeing you in the flesh." Molly informed and then Anelie shared a hug with her, "I suppose you're like my Niece but you can call me Anelie. We seem too close in age for you to name me your Aunt." Anelie giggle

"Oh and this is my Dad, Stefan Salvatore." Anelie said

Molly grinned at him and looked to Nadia, "Mom, is he your dad too?"

Nadia shook her head

Stefan chuckled

"Oh," Molly smiled shyly, "sorry."

"So, where are we off to?" Molly wondered sitting in the backseat of the car between Nadia and Anelie, Stefan glanced at her through the rear-view mirror and then returned his gaze to the road "We are staying at a hotel about a half hour from here, unless you guys want to go some place else?"

Anelie shook her head softly, Katherine looked over at Stefan, "I'm fine with going back to the hotel, what about you guys?" she turned in her seat looking at the girls in the back, "I'm fine with returning to the hotel, and if you guys do not mind Molly and I are going to get a room of our own."

"One more person the room would make it too crowded, so no, not at all." Stefan said speaking for Anelie and Katherine as well.

Anelie laid her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

"So tell me what Mystic Falls is like, Mom." Molly said

"There isn't much to say about it—it's a one horse town filled to the brim with Supernatural beings and oblivious humans." Nadia replied

"Do you like it?" her daughter wondered

Nadia shrugged a shoulder, "It isn't a place that I want to stay forever." She explained truthfully.

Katherine chewed on her bottom lip and starred out the window trying to block out the conversation going on just behind her.

Anelie opened her eyes and gazed at the front passenger window seeing her mother's face in the reflection.

"Why wouldn't you want to live there forever? Katherine and Anelie lived in Mystic Falls, right?" Molly asked.

"I'm not focusing on future whereabouts, Molly." Nadia insisted and leaned in whispering something in her daughter's ear. Molly gave a nod and dropped the subject.

Stefan glanced at the Vampire sitting beside him, her hand resting on the armrest he reached over and entwined their fingers. Katherine turned her eyes from the window and down at their hands and up at him; Stefan had picked up on her worry. He did not know Nadia well nor did he know how long the three had been together, but what he knew for certain that Nadia meant the world to Katherine and the idea of her daughter leaving scared Katherine.

Nadia had gathered her things and left with Molly to their hotel room a couple floors down. Anelie had said multiple times how tired she was in the car and Katherine was feeling the exhaustion that New York brought upon people. Stefan left to a store a few blocks away to grab a few things to make dinner at the hotel and to munch on if they decided to watch a movie later.

Anelie kicked off her shoes, changed into pajama shorts and crawled into bed, it was just around one in the afternoon but she could not care any less. Katherine came up behind her daughter and snuggled her tight, "I had a dream last night, Mommy." Anelie reported softly.

"What was it about?" Katherine asked.

Anelie turned on her back so she could look at her mother, "It was about Klaus." She told watching Katherine's eyes grow a little wide, "What of him?"

"He took away my compulsion, said that he loves me, and that he is coming for us."

"He took away your compulsion?"

Anelie gave a nod, "I know everything, he's the reason why we came to Mystic Falls in 1864…and we aren't running from him. We have come back to this town to get him the doppelganger so that he and I will be hybrids."

Katherine sat up and turned away from Anelie, "And you were going to go against him for me?"

Katherine stayed quiet for several moments pondering how to respond to her child.

"Does Elena really need to die for the curse to be broken?"

"That is what the Original witch for told in her spell. The only reason he did not kill me or even preform the sacrifice was because I became pregnant with you…and he had fallen in love with me, but rarely showed in until…"

"Until you died…" Anelie finished.

She set her hand on her Mother's shoulder, "Klaus is a complicated person, and that it also why he compelled me to be frightened of him and to forget that he is my father."

Katherine reached her hand over and set it on Anelie's that continued to rest on her shoulder.

"But Mama, what I don't understand about it…what was the purpose of making me forget?"

Slowly Katherine looked at Anelie in her eyes "Where is he, Anelie?" she asked slowly

"All I know…is that he's coming. I don't know exactly where he is."

"Now that you know," Katherine began, "do you miss him?"

"I wish to see him more than anything, but we need to get Elena to him Mom. This curse needs to be broken." Anelie reported

"And we will, don't worry. In no time you will be living up to your full potential." Katherine leaned her forehead against Anelie's, "I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you, my little hybrid."


	13. Let's Play Pretend

**_I do not think words can express how sorry I am for not updating in so long! This past year has been horrible and I've had writer's block for a very long time. I'm not extremely pleased with this chapter. It feels half assed, but I wanted to give you guys something! I may or may not be rewriting and editing the shit out of this story in the near future._**

* * *

"_You must kill the doppelganger; it is the only way."_

"_No…NO! We mustn't kill Elena, there has to be another way to put an end to this curse." _

"_I am appalled at you Anelisia. Choosing a human over your own father?" _

"_Please, don't make me kill her…I need to protect her. Her life has barely begun—who are we to take that away?" _

"_You told your mother that you wanted to bring her to me." _

"_Yes, I do. But only if you can find a way to break this curse without taking her life away! Otherwise I'll do everything that I must to protect her." _

"_You break your father's heart, Anelisia." _

"_You have not been my father for over two centuries—how dare YOU take my compulsion away. This is only for your own selfish gain. I'm content being only Vampire, I do not need to be a hybrid to be happy with my life. You've gone a millennium without being a hybrid, why is it so important to you?" _

"_It's power, I am the first of my kind—truly immortal." _

_"That is all you crave…power. If I follow through with what I say, will you ever learn to love me—will you ever learn to accept us for what we already possess?" _

"_If you follow through with any of this nonsense you will no longer be my daughter—you will only be my enemy—that also goes for Katerina."_

* * *

Having returned to Mystic Falls Anelie knew she had to come clean to Elena, their plans were different now, her compulsion was gone. She knew the truth about Klaus and Anelie had grown rather fond of the doppelganger. She did not care for being a hybrid;  
she was content being just Vampire. It was all Anelisia has ever known and she was more than happy to be only that of what Katherine and Stefan were. It somehow made the fantasy of Stefan being her father somewhat reality.

"For two centuries I have not known him being my father—that is multiple lifetimes." Anelie insisted

"How can we trust you after you've kidnapped Elena?" Damon spat.

"I kidnapped her because I wanted my mother to finally have her freedom, however I was not acceptant of Elena being killed. When we took her away she was more than safe."

"And now?" Caroline demanded

"This is no longer about handing her over—now I'm going to do exactly what my so called father did to me two centuries ago. I'm going to take away that something most precious to him, the thing he desires more than his own child." Anelie explained

"So now this is some revenge trip?" Damon demanded disbelievingly

"I loved my Father—I was so unbelievably in love with Klaus that he deemed me a burden so after three hundred years and transitioning into a Vampire to be with _both_ my parents, he compelled me to fear him so I would stop being his loving little  
daughter. He is a selfish bastard and only wanted me as another minion to find the fucking _doppelganger_…" Anelie explained angrily clenching her fingers into tight fists.

"Now guess what, it's my turn to play dirty and I'm going to keep you from him if it is the _last_ thing I do." She locked gaze with Elena.

"Then tell us," Stefan began, "Do you have a plan?"

* * *

Stefan held Anelie's hand and led her up the staircase to the third floor.

"Daddy where are we going? I'm so tired all I want to do is sleep." His child insisted Stefan chuckled.

"It's a surprise."

They came in front of a familiar door that looked like every other one in the boarding house. However, this door did in fact differ from the rest due to the initials deeply carved into the wood.

_A.P. _

She grazed her fingers over the lettering, "Daddy, what is this?"

"Go ahead, look inside." He gestured his head forward.

Anelie placed a hand over the knob and pushed open the door.

The room seemed like it belonged in a different house, it just was not right, but all at the same time it fit. Anelie tilted her head back, closing her eyes she took in the aroma that brought her back to a century before. A scent of lavender and old books.

She smiled to herself as she gazed around realizing that everything in the room had once belonged to her. Her eyes fell on the bed, she beamed as tears stung at her eyes.

"Lunna!" She let out and rushed to the bed where her most treasured possession homed. She squeezed the plush bear to her chest, "I thought I would never see her again." Anelie turned to her father, "You kept all my things?"

"I rescued everything before my family could do away with them after the round up. Everything that you brought when you came to Mystic Falls is here."

"_Everything_?"

"Everything." Stefan smiled

Anelie stepped up to Stefan as she continued to hug Lunna.

"Thank you, Daddy; you have no idea how much this means to me."

Stefan pulled her into his arms.

"I knew how much these things meant to you, especially Lunna."

"I'm not talking about the things Daddy…I mean the thought. Thank you for keeping me in your thoughts after all this time. After I got my memories back about Klaus, it was only then I realized how much I love you." Stefan listened to his daughter explain.  
She pulled away enough to look him in the face.

"Blood means nothing if there is no love. Klaus never loved me like you did. I never wanted to leave you; you must know that?" She began sob.

"I know…I know you didn't." Her father held her tightly again.

"Thank you for keeping me in your dreams—in your heart. Thank you for being my Dad even after..."

Stefan knelt down and cupped Anelie's face between his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "No matter what happens Anelie, you will always be my daughter."

* * *

"So…" Nadia began, "Who's my Father?"

Katherine turned to Nadia, "This is not the time or place."

"Oh come on! Just tell me who my Father was—give me a name." Katherine's oldest demanded with a wide smile.

Katherine sighed.

"Yeah come on Kitty Kat, tell us who knocked you up the first time." Damon smirked

"You know during that time there were fourteen year olds getting pregnant?" She retorted, "I was seventeen."

Molly giggled

"So I take it being courted wasn't your thing?" Caroline smirked

Katherine pushed herself up from the couch and wondered to the bourbon, "Not in the slightest…I would have rather clawed out my own eye than have been courted by some disgusting pervert that was three times my own age."

She chugged down the first glass and poured another.

"I'll tell you about your father another time, I'm sorry, but I will not talk about him with an audience." Nadia sighed sharply and looked down at her fingers.

Katherine walked back around and placed her fingers under her oldest daughter's chin making Nadia look up at her.

"Just know...you deserved better than him." Katherine leaned down and planet a kiss on Nadia's forehead and left the room.

* * *

"I still cannot believe we are siding with Katherine; doesn't it seem strange?" Alaric demanded to Damon and Elena.

"Listen, no one is _siding_ with anyone. There is one singular plan to save my life _and_ help Anelie torment Klaus. Which I am completely on board with—what he did to her is horrible and I can only imagine what she must be feeling."

"But this is _Katherine_!" Alaric emphasized, "remember she posed as you, tried to have you killed? _And _she kidnapped you with the help of her daughters."

Damon shrugged, "Bygones Ric, I know Anelie—this is all for her _not_ Katherine."

"How do you know that Katherine's little spawn is telling the truth?" The human demanded irritated at them both.

"Because I know her, the expression on her face, her body language…she's being more than truthful. Anelie is completely vulnerable and in this state of mind she needs more than help in this plan. She needs to be protected."

* * *

Later that night Anelie curled up in her bed while hugging her bear tightly to her chest.

"I missed you so much, Lunna." She smiled to herself "I'm so glad Daddy protected you after all this time."

Knocking echoed from her door, Anelie turned her gaze forward and watched it open. "Mommy?" Anelie spoke up.

"Hi, baby." She replied

"Is everything alright?"

Katherine closed the door behind her and padded to Anelie's bedside.

"What's wrong, mama?" Anelie asked

"For once…absolutely nothing." She replied, "I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." Katherine gazed down as her daughter searching her eyes for tell. Anelie returned her gaze hesitantly, in thought.

"I'm really emotional right now, but I'll be okay." Anelie admitted fidgeting with the silk red bow tied around Lunna's neck.

"You left dinner so suddenly, everything seemed fine before that." Her mother insisted.

"I just got to thinking about some things and…I wanted to be alone."

Katherine got to eyelevel as Anelie was lying down, she knelt beside her bed, "Talk to me, baby. I'm your mom—you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Of course I do, but it isn't anything that you should worry yourself with. I promise." Anelie insisted. She shrugged a shoulder, "You know me…I start getting in my own head…thinking…and emotions welled up inside. I cried a good cry, got out everything  
that I needed to. I'm alright for now."

"And if you need to talk…"

"I know, Mama. I'll come to you." Anelie spoke before Katherine could finish.

Katherine smiled softly, "You know I love you." She brushed Anelie's bangs out of her eyes softly.

"Every day, Mommy." Her daughter responded softly.

She leaned down and kissed Anelisia

Katherine brushed her fingers through her child's dark down curls, "I see you have Lunna again." She stated

Anelie smiled big, "Daddy kept her safe for me."

Katherine smiled, "he told me."

Silence fell and the mother continued to play with Anelie's hair and she observed her daughter preciously holding tight to the bear which she had missed for a hundred and fifty years.

After a while Anelie looked back up at her Mother, "May I ask you something?"

"Depends,"

"Do you—" Anelie let out a sharp breath, "Do you think…_maaybe_…you and Daddy will get back together?" she asked hopeful

Katherine could not help but smile, however she could not help but to roll her eyes either.

"Why do you ask?" She got to her feet and wondered away.

Anelie sat up a bit, "Do you really have to ask _that_ question?"

"Anelisia nothing is ever certain. I still love him I won't deny that, however, he's in love with Elena. The only thing him and I have in common anymore is our love for you."

"But what about the vows you both took: to love each other for better or for worse—till _death_ do you part." Anelie demanded.

"Sweetheart that was in eighteen sixty-four; technically we should both be dead. Our marriage was no longer valid after Stefan thought you and I died in the church." Katherine took Anelie by her shoulders, kneeling in front of her again, "He and I may  
not be together, but the family that you want is still right here."

Anelie turned her gaze away from her mother.

"let's just focus on getting through this, baby. Stefan and I—our relationship is not important right now."

On the other side of the door and down the hall Stefan stood listening to their conversation.

Anelie was the most complicated person he knew; she was impossible to read. One moment she acts like she feels no emotion and as if she's can do just fine on her own and conquer the world. Then…there are times like these. Asking if there was a chance  
her parents—as if she needed them—would get back together while bringing up his marriage from a century and a half ago. All while Elena, his girlfriend whom he loved very much, was in his bed waiting for him to return to her.

Suddenly the door opened and Katherine stepped out, "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Mama." Anelie returned.

Stefan snapped out of his thoughts and started towards her.

Katherine closed the door softly, she looked at Stefan surprised to see him, "Good evening Mister Salvatore." She smirked

He returned it, "And good evening to you, Miss Petrova,"

"Did you want to say goodnight?" Katherine wondered

"I will but I actually have been trying to find you."

"Me?" She smirked, "What Elena isn't doing it for you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Katherine"

She laughed, "She has the same equipment as I do, you can even imagine it's me on top of you." Katherine teased.

"I know—" Stefan's eyes went wide.

Katherine busted out in laughter tearsforming in her eyes.

Stefan chuckled as he watched Katherine laughing; her eyes met his and quickly recollected herself wiping away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it…what is it you need?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for wanting to help Elena, it means a lot coming from you." He spoke taking Katherine's hand between his.

"I have to be honest. I wouldn't be doing anything for her if it weren't for my daughter's persistence."

"Either way," he shrugged.

"Was that all you wanted?"

Stefan quickly leaned in pecking Katherine on her cheek, "I also wanted to give you that."

She smiled softly, surprised at him.

They stood there awkwardly, continuing gazing at each other, searching one another for any sign of what to say next. Finally, Katherine chuckled, "Anelie is waiting for you…I think I am going to call it a night."

She retracted her hand from his grasp and slide by. Stefan watched her leave down the hallway.

* * *

He had knocked on the door and stepped inside, her room was partially lite by the strings of lights that hung above her bed.

Anelie was wrapped tightly under her comforter, cocooned as she always was. Her bear now lying behind her.

"Daddy?" Anelie called out, now half asleep.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were asleep already."

"It's okay…" she yawned.

He laid a kiss on her head and brushed her hair back with his fingers.

"I heard you talking to your mom." Stefan admitted.

Anelie chuckled, "Eaves dropper."

He grinned while Anelie looked at him with tired eyes.

"Well what exactly did you hear?"

"Do you want us to get back together?"

She let out a slow breath, "I would love for you to get back together, not just because you are my Mom and Dad…just because you guys fit so perfectly together."

"Anelie…" Stefan began

"You asked so I answered. I know you're with Elena, but daddy, come on, you're in love with a carbon copy. Let's just be honest for once."

Stefan was silent. He did not know what to say in response to her.

"Daddy, I'm tired of hiding my feelings and I'm tired of being lied to. Ask me anything, I'm going to answer honestly."

"I don't blame you for that, sweetheart. But…I believed you both to be dead and I was still in love with your mother."

"I get it, Daddy, truly."

"Why did you ask in the first place?" Stefan wondered to his daughter.

Anelie snuggled her body into her father's warm arms, she was curled into his body. She closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself remembering the reason.

"The entire time that we were in New York, I pretended we were a human family." She yawned burring her face into his white wife beater.

It didn't surprise him; Stefan was not sure what to say. Anelie was known for her active imagination and habits of day dreaming. But playing pretend in an active situation was a new one, even for Anelie.

But, he didn't blame her for doing so. The same thoughts of being a family, married to Katherine and being the biological father to her babies, did in fact occupy his imagination.

Stefan placed a kiss on Anelisia's head, taking in the scent of her hair.

He rose from beside his daughter, pulling the blankets over her body.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

Anelie was asleep; her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.


End file.
